Tiempo atrás
by Suiren-Sama
Summary: ¿Cómo se atrevía Natsu a secuestrarla el día de su propia boda? ¿Y a pedirle que se casara con él? Lucy quería un marido cuyos besos no le hicieran perder la razón. Además, sus gemelos necesitaban un padrastro sensato. Después de todo, nunca conocerían a su verdadero padre. Lucy había jurado no decirle nunca a Natsu nada de ellos...
1. Capitulo uno

Capítulo Uno

Natsu Dragneel había vuelto.

Arrastrada por una oleada de emociones, Lucy Heartfilia aferró las cortinas de encaje de su habitación mientras le observaba avanzando a toda mecha por Heartfilia Boulevard.

Vestido de negro y sobre una Harley Davidson, rugía de la misma forma que había rugido cuando se marchó seis años atrás. Un aura inolvidable de oscura intensidad y fascinación amenazadora cabal gaba con él como una compañera fiel. Sin afeitar, con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y la larga cabellera rosada ondeando al viento, emanaba una sensualidad salvaje que era la pesadilla de toda madre. Y el sueño secreto de toda hija.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Lucy pidió al cielo que se tratara de un engaño de su imaginación, de una falsa aparición. «Oh, Dios mío, por favor. No. Natsu, no. Ahora, no. Hoy, no». Pero, cuando abrió los ojos, allí estaba él, inequívocamente real.

Tras seis largos años, ¿por qué habría elegido aquel día precisamente para regresar?

De una cosa estaba segura: Natsu no podía traerse nada bueno entre manos. Una sensación de mareo apretó su estómago, y Lucy lanzó un gemido inconsciente.

—¿Lucy , estás bien? —preguntó Melissa, su herma na pequeña, recogiéndose la larga falda y cruzando la habitación para asomarse a la ventana—. Parece que hubieras visto a un... ¡Que me aspen!

Melissa asió el brazo de Lucy con fuerza letal y puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué ven mis ojos? No puedo creerlo, Lucy. Es él. Es Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. ¡Que me aspen!

Lucy se debatió contra el pánico que crecía en su interior mientras le observaba aparcando la moto detrás de la furgoneta del cartero. Segura de hallarse al borde de un agudo ataque de histeria, se apoyó en los restos de su dominio de sí misma cuando Natsu recorrió la vereda, los anchos hombros y las largas piernas meciéndose con el contoneo arrogante y confiado que había hecho perder la cabeza a las mujeres de seis condados a la redonda.

—Lucy, viene hacia la puerta —dijo Melissa, su voz una octava más aguda de lo normal—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¡Si tuviera un rifle, correría a balazos a ese cana lla!

Sonó el timbre, y los melodiosos ecos resonaron a través de la amplia casa como un siniestro toque de difuntos.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a hablar con él? —preguntó Melis sa.

—Por nada del mundo. No permitiré que me arrui ne otro día de boda. Dame el velo antes de que lo destroces por completo y baja a decirle a Rossie que no le deje pasar.

Melissa suspiró.

—¿Por qué me dará la impresión de que librarse de Natsu no resultará fácil?

—Decidle que se vaya al cuerno de mi parte. Eso debería bastar. De no ser así, llama a tío Hiram.

El Tío Hiram, el mayor de los cuatro nietos del fundador de la ciudad, era el comisario jefe de Travis Creek, y gobernaba su pequeño territorio al este de Texas con mano de hierro. El tío Edgar era el pro pietario del Travis Creek Times, el periódico de la ciudad. Su padre era el presidente del banco. Y el tío William... bueno, tío William bebía.

Después de que Melissa saliera disparada del dor mitorio, Lucy se sentó ante el tocador para acabar de maquillarse. Se puso a tararear en voz alta una cancioncilla para no oír el alboroto que se había mon tado abajo. Una hora y cuarenta y ocho minutos des pués exactamente, diría «Sí, quiero» al doctor Robert Alien Newly en la rosaleda de sus padres. Y estaba resuelta a que nada de nada le aguara aquel día. Su vestido de novia, de color melocotón claro, era perfecto; el tiempo, perfecto; las rosas, perfectas. Rob, el marido perfecto. Sus padres no dejaban de repetírselo sin cesar.

La única cosa que no le causaba la menor alegría, era que su nombre sería Lucy Newly. Parecía sacado de un poema ripioso de tercera clase.

Los gritos procedentes de abajo debilitaban su serenidad, y cantó con más fuerza para defenderse. Sí, Rob era un hombre maravilloso. De buena familia. Con un futuro prometedor como médico. Tal vez, si le hubiera conocido antes de que eligiera especialidad, podría haberle orientado hacia cirugía del corazón o incluso dermatología, pero la gente también necesitaba urólogos, se dijo a sí misma.

¿Y qué significaba una ligera mancha cuando se le daban tan bien los niños? Tal vez los besos de Rob no incendiaran sus venas, pero había aprendido por el camino más duro que existían cosas más impor tantes que una loca y fiera pasión. Rob era un hombre de carácter, con sustancia, sólido como una roca. Perfecto.

Rob la adoraba. Y, lo mejor de todo, su nuevo consultorio se hallaba en Plano, en el norte de Dallas. Los niños y ella saldrían de la casa de sus padres y dispondrían de la suya propia, una bien lejos de abuelos tolerantes que siguieran malcriando a los chicos.

Lucy oyó el portazo de la puerta principal, pero el jaleo continuaba: el timbre sonaba sin parar entre gritos y aporreos. Cantó más alto y cerró un párpado para retocarse con el lápiz de ojos. Le temblaba de tal forma la mano que le salió una línea en zigzag.

—¡Maldita sea!

Arrojó el lápiz sobre el tocador y se limpió el párpado con un pañuelo de papel.

Melissa entró en la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Está como loco. De manicomio. No sé qué hacer. Dice que no se irá hasta que haya hablado contigo.

—Llama al tío Hiram.

—Oh, Lucy, ¿estás segura? ¿No podrías hablar con él un momento? Dios mío, está hecho una verdadera fiera.

Un puñado de grava golpeó contra la ventana y Natsu la llamó a gritos por su nombre.

—Mami, mami —dijo Megan cuando entró corrien do en la habitación y se abrazó a las piernas de su madre—. Hay un hombre gritando abajo. Y parece muy malo. Tengo miedo.

—Yo no tengo miedo —afirmó Jason, el hermano gemelo de Megan, que apareció en la alcoba gol peándose su pechito de cinco años—. Me convertiré en un Power Ranger y le destrozaré a patadas.

Lucy se arrodilló y estrechó a los gemelos contra su pecho. Besó en la frente a Megan.

—Hijos míos, no hay nada que temer. Tía Missy llamará a la policía ahora mismo —dijo, mirando a Melissa expresivamente—. ¿Verdad?

—Ahora mismito. ¿Lo veis?

Melissa tomó el teléfono e informó del problema al tío Hiram.

—Llegará alguien en cuestión de minutos —afirmó tras colgar.

Lucy dio un abrazo a cada uno de los niños.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no vais con Tía Missy para poneros la ropa de boda? Los invitados llegarán pronto. Melissa sacó a los crios y, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, otro puñado de grava golpeó el cristal de la ventana. Natsu la llamó a gritos. Furiosa, Lucy se acercó a la ventana en dos zancadas, la abrió con brusco ademán y asomó la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea, Natsu Dragneel, cierra la boca de una vez! Estás haciendo el ridículo.

Natsu dejó caer al suelo el puñado de chinas que tenía en la mano y miró hacia arriba. Al ver a Lucy, su expresión habitual de insolencia se convirtió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con la potencia de un reactor nuclear.

—Hola, Lucy. He vuelto.

—Vaya, qué alegría. ¡Ahora, márchate!

—Pero Lucy, tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. ¡Fuera de aquí! Melissa ha llamado a la policía y llegará en cualquier momento.

—¡No me marcharé hasta que hayamos hablado, maldita sea!

Natsu se asió a la rama del roble que crecía junto a la ventana, dio un salto y comenzó a trepar.

Lucy lanzó un grito y le arrojó un jarrón lleno de rosas y agua. Tuvo el mismo efecto que echar gasolina a un fuego. Natsu bramó, blasfemó y continuó la escalada.

Ella le tiraba todo lo que hallaba a mano, desde un tarro de crema facial hasta una lata de caramelos, pasando por un par de libros. Natsu esquivó los misiles y siguió trepando. Entonces Lucy se hizo con un anti guo reloj Waterford y apuntó cuidadosamente a la moto que llevaba estampada en la camiseta negra. Dio de lleno en el blanco.

Un golpe, un sonoro ay, una palabrota. Natsu per dió el equilibrio y cayó entre las ramas hasta aterrizar sobre la hierba, sin dejar de lanzar improperios por un solo instante.

Horrorizada, Lucy asomó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde yacía Natsu. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Dios Santo, ¿le habría matado?

Un ojo jade se abrió y apuntó hacia ella.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Sólo quería hablar contigo.

—No tenemos nada que hablar, Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy cerró la ventana de un portazo a la vez que oyó la sirena de la policía. Giró sobre sus talones y se apartó de la ventana.

Una vez más tomó asiento ante el tocador y se puso a cantar con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Mami, mami!

Megan y Jason entraron como dos balas en la habi tación. Melissa los perseguía, intentando anudar un fajín a la niña.

—Los policías están llevándose al hombre malo —dijo Meg.

—Y uno de ellos se va montado en su enoooorme moto. ¡Guau! Algún día yo tendré una moto como ésa —canturreó Jason—. ¡Brrum, brrum!

El chico se puso a imitar el ruido del motor, corriendo por el cuarto a la vez que asía un manillar imaginario.

—No mientras yo viva —le dijo Lucy—. Ahora, acaba de vestirte de una vez. Mamá tiene que ponerse su traje de novia.

A las tres en punto del último sábado de abril, los invitados estaban reunidos en el jardín, acomo dados sobre sillas alquiladas para la ocasión; Cómo éste era el «segundo» matrimonio de Lucy, se orga nizó una ceremonia íntima y sólo había unas cin cuenta personas, la mayoría familiares, junto a unos cuantos amigos de toda la vida.

Tío William, su favorito, estaba sentado en la segunda fila. Tenía una expresión sombría, y estaba algo bebido, de eso estaba segura. Tío William era el único miembro de la familia que consideraba una equivocación que se casara con Rob. Tal vez se debie ra a que Rob era abstemio.

Aunque a últimos de abril ya había pasado hacía tiempo la temporada de las azaleas y los bulbos tem pranos de primavera, Layla Heartfilia , la madre de Julie, en asamblea permanente con Dios y tres jardineros durante los dos últimos meses, había conseguido que el jardín pareciese un paraíso de ensueño, derramando verdor y flores de mil colores por todas partes.

Con la anciana Millicent Wall al arpa y su hermana mayor, Eugenia, a la flauta, flotaba en el aire una magnífica música, digna de las circunstancias. El pas tor metodista se hallaba en el escalón más alto del cenador. Rob y su primo permanecían dos escalones más abajo, esperando.

Lucy tenía las palmas de las manos sudorosas. Aferraba con fuerza el ramo de novia y el brazo de su padre.

Jude Heartfilia sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—¿Nerviosa?

—A más no poder.

Su padre sonrió de nuevo.

—Rob es un buen hombre. Tu madre y yo no podríamos haber elegido un marido mejor para ti, ni un padre más apropiado para los gemelos. No hay ninguna razón para que estés nerviosa.

Lucy sabía que su padre no estaría tan tranquilo si estuviera enterado de la visita de Natsu. Por fortuna, sus padres estaban ausentes cuando ocurrió el inci dente, ocupados en resolver pequeños asuntos de última hora. Sólo oír el nombre de Natsu bastaba para llevar a su madre a la cama con jaqueca y para encen der a su padre hasta poner a prueba su presión arterial.

Respiró profundamente y concentró la atención en el ritual. Su día de boda debía ser una ocasión de júbilo, y estaba decidida a que nada lo empañase. Megan y Jason encabezaban la comitiva. Jason lle vaba un cojín con sendos anillos de oro encajados firmemente sobre el mismo. Un extraño bulto que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón distorsio naba las líneas de la chaqueta del traje a medida azul marino. Como le habían repetido cientos de veces, caminó lenta y cuidadosamente, y asomaba la punta de la lengua por una comisura de los labios mientras se concentraba en la tarea. Sólo se pasó una vez la manga de la chaqueta por la nariz.

Megan, con calcetines de encaje y un fajín lige ramente torcido, portaba una cestita de la que sacaba pétalos de rosa del jardín de su abuela, que iba espar ciendo generosamente a lo largo del camino enlo sado. Apurándose al ver que iba a quedarse sin péta los antes de llegar a su destino, retrocedió sobre sus pasos para recoger unos cuantos puñados que metió de nuevo en la cesta. A partir de ahí arrojó los pétalos con mano más moderada.

Observando a sus hijos, Lucy sonrió y se henchió de orgullo y amor por la pareja.

Cuando Melissa llegó al escenario, la música cam bió sutilmente. Los invitados se pusieron en pie y se volvieron.

—Esa es nuestra entrada, cariño —dijo Jude Heartfilia, besando a su hija en la mejilla.

Lucy respiró profundamente, esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios temblorosos y emprendió junto a su padre el camino hacia el altar. Tenía tensos todos los músculos del cuerpo, se tropezó y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Su padre le dio una palmadita en la mano, cubriéndola con una de las suyas. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Miró a Rob, que estaba esperándola en el cenador, contemplándola con ojos brillantes, con expresión adoradora. Era un hombre tan cariñoso, tan dulce. ¿Existiría alguien capaz de no quererle?

Se detuvieron y el pastor comenzó la ceremonia. Sus palabras resonaban vagamente en medio del zum bido que machacaba la cabeza a Lucy.

—Su madre y yo aceptamos —dijo su padre y luego retrocedió para ocupar su lugar en primera fila.

El pastor prosiguió y aumentó la intensidad del zumbido hasta convertirse en un estruendo. ¿Estaría a punto de desmayarse?

El estruendo creció. Confundido, el pastor alzó la mirada de su libro de oraciones. Los invitados se removieron y se oyó un murmullo general. Rob se volvió y frunció el ceño. Lucy también volvió la cabeza y casi le dio un infarto.

Natsu Dragneel, montado en la Harley, cruzó con el motor rugiendo el macizo de petunias de Layla Heartfilia y luego tomó el camino enlosado que llevaba al cenador.

Frenó con un chirrido estridente a escasos cen tímetros de los novios, plantó en el suelo una de sus botas negras y miró a Lucy con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo? —le gritó.

Los invitados lanzaron un grito sofocado de asom bro.

—Casándome —respondió Lucy con voz nítida.

Natsu miró a Rob de arriba abajo y esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿Con él? ¡Jamás, maldita sea!

—¡Natsu, fuera de aquí! ¡Estás armando un escán dalo y arruinando mi boda!

—No lo dudes. Tú te vienes conmigo. Sube a la moto.

-¡No!

—Amigo, lárguese de aquí —dijo Rob, dando un paso hacia delante.

Natsu sacó una pistola que llevaba oculta bajo el chaleco de cuero y se la puso en las narices a Rob, el cual se quedó petrificado.

Los invitados gritaron con más fuerza.

Una mujer lanzó un alarido.

La voz de un hombre atronó.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Lucy sintió pánico. Natsu se había vuelto loco, loco por completo. Peligrosamente loco.

—Sube a la moto—ordenó Natsu con un brusco ademán de la cabeza.

—Natsu, por favor, no podemos...

—Sube.

Natsu repito el ademán y pegó la pistola a la nariz de Rob, que se puso de puntillas sobre sus zapatos negros de charol, sudando a borbotones.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Lucy sólo vaciló una fracción de segundo. Sus hijos. Tenía que protegerlos. Arrojó a Melissa el ramo de novia, se recogió la cola del traje y se subió a la moto.

Natsu dedicó a Rob una sonrisa de lobo.

—Hasta la vista, primo.

Lanzó al novio dos buenos chorros de agua con la pistola de juguete que llevaba y luego salió dis parado a través del macizo de caléndulas.

Con Lucy lanzando improperios y golpeándole la espalda, y dejando atrás un verdadero follón, Natsu se alejó riendo como un poseso.


	2. Capitulo dos

Capítulo Dos

—¡Maldito seas, Natsu Dragneel! —gritó Lucy, arreán dole puñetazos en la espalda—. ¡Para, deja que me baje de este cacharro!

—Imposible.

—¡Si no te detienes, saltaré!

—Te romperás tu lindo cuello. Espera —dijo Natsu, doblando una curva a gran velocidad.

Lucy se agarraba con fuerza a su cintura y se incli nó moldeándose a la posición de la moto, recordando la técnica instintivamente, a pesar de los seis años que habían pasado desde la última vez que montó en una, desde la marcha de Natsu. La hermosa cabe llera de Natsu le acariciaba la cara, y Lucy se pegó a él para evitar el roce, apretando la mejilla contra su ancha espalda. La sensación era familiar hasta la locura; se puso tensa. Nunca más se dejaría embrujar por él. Ni aquel día, ni nunca.

Comenzó a golpearle la espalda una vez más.

—¡Para de una vez! Deja que me baje.

—¡No!

Lucy no recordaba haberse sentido tan impotente en toda su vida, y la sensación le puso furiosa. Tarde o temprano debería detenerse, en un semáforo, una señal de STOP, o por cualquier otro motivo, y enton ces podría salir de aquella situación infernal y llamar a la policía. Natsu no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo la luz del cielo, y se pudriría entre rejas.

Pero el hombre no se detenía, ni siquiera ami noraba la velocidad, cruzando los semáforos en el momento idóneo en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. El traje de novia se le había subido por enci ma de las rodillas y ondulaba a sus espaldas. Lucy intentó llamar la atención a los conductores de los coches con los que se cruzaban, al dependiente del puesto de frutas junto al que pasaron. Toda la gente le devolvió el saludo agitando la mano y sonriendo. Natsu salió de la autopista principal, tomando una carretera comarcal que conducía al lago Sam Rayburn. Oh, santo cielo, nadie conocía aquellos bosques tan bien como Natsu Se había criado en las orillas del lago, explorando todos los senderos de jabalíes de la zona. Aunque tío Hiram les siguiera con todo un ejército, nunca les encontrarían si así Flint no quería.

Se desviaron por otra carretera comarcal, por otra más, siguiendo una dirección tan enrevesada que Lucy pronto perdió la orientación por completo. Apoyó la frente sobre la espalda de Natsu, hundiendo los hombros.

—Por favor, para. Natsu, por favor.

Natsu aminoró la velocidad en una curva y por fin frenó junto a una cabaña de cedro que había a la orilla del lago.

Lucy se apeó y echó a correr hacia la carretera. Natsu le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, levantándola del suelo.

—No tan deprisa, amor. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Hablar? ¡Debes estar de guasa. ¡No tengo nada que decirte! Suéltame ahora mismo o gritaré hasta que no pueda más.

—Grita, querida, grita. No hay un alma en muchos metros a la redonda.

Natsu se encaminó hacia la puerta de la vieja caba ña, mientras Lucy intentaba librarse de su abrazo.

—Por favor, Natsu, me haces daño.

Natsu la dejó en el suelo de inmediato, con expre sión arrepentida.

—Oh, lo siento, dulzura.

Lucy sin perder un segundo hizo otro intento de escapada, pero antes de que hubiera dado dos pasos Natsu la asió por la cintura una vez más.

—Tranquila. Ya te he dicho que debemos hablar.

Natsu la arrastró hacia sí mismo, pero Lucy hundió los tacones de los zapatos color melocotón en el suelo blanduzco, literalmente, lanzándole miradas asesi nas. Poco intimidado, él la asió por debajo del trasero y se la echó al hombro, subiendo las escaleras del porche. Los zapatos quedaron pegados al barro.

—¡Maldita sea, Natsu, no me hagas esto!

Él abrió con llave la puerta principal, la cerró de una patada y entonces dejó a Lucy en el suelo. Como ésta se lanzó disparada hacia la puerta, la aprisionó de nuevo entre sus brazos. Natsu echó la llave a la puerta, se la guardó en el bolsillo y, cuando Lucy, le golpeó en el pecho, la soltó de nuevo.

Lucy le lanzó una mirada fulminante, se encaminó con paso resuelto hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla. Estaba cerrada, por supuesto.

—Dame la llave.

Natsu se apoyó contra la repisa de la chimenea, cruzó los brazos y sacudió lentamente la cabeza. —Aquí habrá otra puerta sin duda. Él hizo un ademán hacia la parte trasera, donde se hallaba la cocina.

—También está cerrada con llave.

—Pues muy bien. Me escaparé por una ventana.

—Siéntete como en tu propia casa.

Aproximándose a zancadas hasta una de las ven tanas, Lucy la abrió bruscamente y topó con unos barrotes a prueba de cacos. Tiró de ellos. Estaba atrapada. Giró sobre los talones como un remolino y le lanzó unas cuantas miradas asesinas más.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas exactamente, secuestrán dome de esta manera?

—Espero hablar contigo. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Estoy decidido a aclarar ciertas cosas aquí mismo, llueva o truene. Tan sólo concédeme unos minutos. Es importante para ti que comprendas...

—No estoy escuchándote, Natsu Dragneel —gritó, tapándose las orejas y poniéndose a caminar en cír culos—. No pienso escuchar ni una sola silaba que proceda de ti.

Sin dejar de taparse las orejas comenzó a entonar «Dixie», una canción popular, a pleno pulmón, sin dejar de marchar como una apisonadora de un lado a otro, descalza.

Natsu la capturó en el medio de un estridente «mira hacia otro lado» y la sentó sobre un sillón reclinable de cuero.

—Dios mío, mujer, no me estás facilitando las cosas. ¿No podrías estarte quieta cinco minutos? Ten go que enseñarte una cosa.

—No quiero verla.

Lucy procuró levantarse del sillón pero Natsu la empujó de nuevo hasta lo más hondo del mullido asiento, alzó una de sus pesadas patas y llevó bajo la misma la cola del traje de Lucy, antes de dejar caer todo el peso del sillón sobre los metros de seda color melocotón.

Cuando intentó ponerse en pie, la cola del traje se lo impidió. Tiró y tiró, pero estaba luchando contra su propio peso y el de la silla, y perdió la batalla. Revolviéndose, consiguió incorporarse hasta una incómoda postura, a medio levantarse, entonces per dió el equilibrio y se hundió de nuevo sobre el sillón. De alguna forma se puso en marcha el mecanismo del sillón, el cual se puso bruscamente en su posición más horizontal. Lucy se vio volando con los pies en el cielo y la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. Oyó el sonido de un desgarrón y cada una de sus extremidades salió lanzada en diferentes direcciones.

Agitó las manos en el aire para librarse del tejido que le tabapa la cara, batiéndose contra el sillón que más bien parecía un pulpo ondulante, procurando ponerse en pie. Una tira desgarrada del velo la man tenía cautiva. Sintiéndose tan impotente como una cabra en el matadero, no dejó de contonearse, hasta que vio a Natsu entrar en la habitación con un maletín negro de marca. Exhausta, se recostó en el sillón.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Natsu abrió el maletín y volcó el contenido sobre el regazo de Lucy.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, petrificada, los ojos como platos.

Dinero. Fajos de billetes. Docenas de fajos. Mon tones de fajos.

Eran fajos de billetes de cincuenta y cien dólares, y Lucy lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa al per catarse, abriendo los ojos aún más.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un millón de dólares. Es tuyo.

—¿Mío?

—Aja. Cuando me marché, te dije que te traería un millón de dólares.

—Pero no hablabas en serio, y eso ocurrió hace seis años.

—Me costó más tiempo de lo que imaginaba.

—Han pasado seis años, Natsu. Seis años sin oír una sola palabra de ti. No supondrás que iba a que darme sentada esperando, después de dejarme plan tada el día de nuestra boda, ¿verdad?

—Yo no te dejé plantada, encanto. Te expliqué que me había surgido inesperadamente una opor tunidad única en la vida, una que me permitiría ofre certe una vida decente. No podía casarme contigo y llevártela esa chabola donde murió mi madre. Sólo te pedí que esperaras, que me dieras un poco de tiempo.

—¿Un poco de tiempo? —gritó Lucy, poniéndose en pie entre sonoros desgarrones, y con los puños en jarras, le dedicó una mirada asesina—. ¿Esperabas que te hubiera esperado seis años, sin saber nada de ti, sin una sola llamada, sin una simple postal?

—Intenté ponerme en contacto telefónico contigo, y te escribí. ¡Y por supuesto, maldita sea, imaginaba que esperarías algo más de seis semanas sin casarte con otro hombre! ¿Era rico?

—No, Charles no era rico, pero él... estaba allí cuando le necesité. No se marchó a vagar por esos mundos a la caza de un sueño, en busca de fortuna. ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo, Natsu? ¿Por qué no me llevaste?

Lucy percibió que los ojos de Natsu se llenaban de dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho —murmuró—. ¡Cómo lo desearía, por todos los infiernos!

El tono desgarrador de su voz casi derritió la armadura de acero con la que se protegía Lucy el corazón, pero se mantuvo firme en su empeño.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Tomaste una decisión y me dejaste atrás. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

—¿Lo es, Lucy? ¿Es demasiado tarde para nosotros dos?

Natsu tomó en las manos varios fajos de billetes y se los ofreció, esbozando esa sonrisa suya tan arre batadora.

—Puedes tener todo lo que te pida el corazón. Vuelvo con un tesoro para ti.

Lucy se vio inundada por una oleada de furia. Le dio un manotazo en la mano que sostenía los fajos.

—¡Guárdate tu dinero! A mí nunca me importó el dinero. Sólo me importabas tú.

A pesar de esforzarse para evitarlo, Lucy no pudo contener las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Oh, encanto —dijo Natsu, envolviéndola entre los brazos—. Soy tuyo.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera escapar, posó los labios sobre los suyos. Excitantes, cálidos, familiares.

Lucy se derritió bajo su embrujo sensual. El beso provocó una avalancha de deliciosos recuerdos que acallaron las protestas y la llevaron a un mar de pura sensualidad. Natsu enredó la lengua con la de Lucy, iniciando una danza que decía que era suya, sólo suya.

Abrazándola con más fuerza, abrió una senda de besos por sus mejillas, deslizando la lengua por el mentón, mordisqueándola en el lóbulo de una oreja. Le apretó las nalgas, estrujándola contra su cuerpo duro y ávido, y dejó escapar un ronco gemido.

—Dios, cómo te deseo, cariño. Me he pasado seis años sufriendo, esperando que llegara este momento.

Natsu la devoró con la boca.

La realidad se abrió paso sigilosamente entre los recovecos de la mente aturdida de Lucy, y tuvo el efecto de un jarro de agua fría. Se puso rígida y apartó los labios.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Procurándome un poco de azúcar dulce, muy dulce —susurró Natsu, buscando sus labios una vez más.

—¡No!

—¿No?

—Ya me has oído. No puedo creer lo que me estás haciendo. Estoy comprometida con otro hombre. A estas horas ya debería estar casada con él. No puedes besarme. No.

—Nena, yo no he sido el único que ha besado. Tú también has colaborado, y no parecías sufrir precisamente.

—No me llames nena. Sabes muy bien que siempre he odiado que me llamaran nena.

—Lo siento, cariño.

—Y tampoco me llames cariño. Yo no soy tu cariño. Yo no soy nada tuyo. Y estoy a punto de convertirme en la señora de Robert Alien Newly.

—¿Newly?¿Lucy Newly?

Natsu lanzó una breve carcajada, y Lucy le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—No te atrevas a reírte. Sí, seré Lucy Newly, y no tiene maldita la gracia. Tiene una armonía encan tadora. Y, si sabes lo que te conviene, Natsu Dragneel, me llevarás ahora mismo de vuelta a Travis Creek.

—No hasta que hablemos.

—¿Por qué tienes tantísimas ganas de hablar de repente? Antes de marcharte, sólo sabías gruñir de vez en cuando. Ciertamente, nunca fuiste un ena morado de la comunicación verbal.

Natsu le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Siempre se me dio mejor el rollo no verbal. Y tú nunca te quejaste.

Lucy sintió calor en las mejillas.

—He madurado.

—Yo también. Por eso quiero hablar contigo. Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

Lucy observó la mandíbula apretada de Natsu, su expresión de irremediable cabezota. Por experiencia sabía que discutir con él sería como hablarle a un poste. Le concedería diez minutos, le escucharía y luego exigiría ser devuelta a la casa de sus padres.

Todavía enrabietada, se dirigió a una silla recta y se acomodó.

—Habla de una vez.


	3. Capitulo tres

Capítulo Tres

Natsu sacó otra silla y se sentó frente a Lucy, con el respaldo hacia delante. Cruzó los brazos sobre el mismo, apoyó la barbilla en ellos y la miró fijamente, absorbiendo su imagen. Cuántas veces había soñado con verla otra vez, sufriendo su ausencia. Ahora se sentía como un hombre perdido en el desierto que por fin hallaba un oasis de aguas cristalinas. Sació su sed con la belleza de su rostro, un rostro que le cautivó por primera vez quince años atrás, alte rando profundamente su vida. El tiempo había sido generoso con Lucy, madurando su hermosura y con virtiendo a la chica encantadora en una exquisita mujer.

—Estás más bella que nunca —afirmó, aireando sus pensamientos.

—Gracias —respondió Lucy, irguiendo la nariz, y sus ojos chocolate adquirieron una expresión gélida—. Pero tienes exactamente diez minutos para decirme lo que quieras. Te aconsejaría que utilices tu tiempo en asuntos más importantes que mi aspecto.

Natsu sonrió ante la actitud imperiosa de Lucy.

—Muy bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Yo desde luego no lo sé. Eres tú el que desa pareció el día de nuestra boda.

—Querida, no desaparecí. Te expliqué que no esta ba preparado para casarme. Sólo tenía a mi nombre doscientos dólares en el banco, una choza sobre el agua y una Harley de segunda mano. Apenas ganaba dinero como guía de pesca para mantenerme. No podía proporcionarte la clase de vida que deseaba para ti.

—Llevabas dos años contándome el mismo cuento. Estaba harta de esperar. Te dije cientos de veces que el dinero no me importaba. Además, yo tenía mi trabajo en la enseñanza. Podríamos haber salido adelante.

—Pero yo no me conformaba con salir adelante. Quería...

Natsu se quitó el pañuelo rojo que llevaba en la cabeza, y se mesó el cabello. Dios, ¿cómo decir esto?

—Quería ofrecerte las cosas buenas que hay en la vida, una casa grande y hermosa. Pero, más que eso, deseaba ser alguien, alguien a quien tu familia no mirara por encima del hombro. Un marido del que pudieras sentirte orgullosa delante de todo el maldito pueblo, en lugar de tener que escapar con el rabo entre las piernas en busca de un juez de paz. Esta es la razón; aunque haya tardado ocho años en lograr mis propósitos, ahora tengo un título uni versitario. Un día me entraron unos deseos locos de ser escritor. Pensé que podía conseguirlo.

—¿Escritor? Tú?

—Aja —respondió Natsu, apoyando de nuevo la bar billa en los brazos—. Siempre sentí unos intensos anhelos de escribir. De hecho, solía levantarme en medio de la noche para aporrear una vieja máquina de escribir que pillé por ahí. Me imaginaba que lle garía a convertirme en el sucesor de Ernest Hemingway.

—Es la primera noticia que tengo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?

—Por orgullo, supongo. Nadie lo sabía excepto la señorita Fuller, mi profesora de Inglés en el ins tituto, y el doctor Stephenson, mi profesor de escri tura creativa en Lámar.

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de tristeza.

—No puedo creer que no me contaras algo tan importante para ti.

—Lo siento. Debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba esperando a vender algo. En aquel tiempo tan sólo había conseguido suficientes cartas de rechazo como para empapelar toda la casa. ¿Cómo iba a ser escritor alguien como yo, el chico malo del pueblo, el crío del viejo borrachín Igneel Dragneel? Demonios, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera engañándome al pen sar que podía escribir. Me daba un miedo de muerte que te rieras de mí.

—¡Vaya, gracias! Es bonito pensar que me con siderabas tan superficial e insensible como para eso. ¡No me extraña que me dejaras plantada! —exclamó Lucy, poniéndose en pie—. Ya he oído suficiente. Llé vame a casa ahora mismo.

—No hasta que haya acabado. Recuerda que tengo las llaves.

Lucy elevó la mirada al cielo y musitó palabras de indignación entre dientes apretados. Comenzó a dar vueltas a paso ligero, tirándose del pelo, el cual se había soltado de las horquillas y colgaba en un alboroto encantador. Natsu sabía que estaba furio sa y sulfurándose más y más a cada instante, pero estaba desesperado. Lucy debía comprender, aunque se derrumbaran los cielos, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Alguna vez tendrás que dormir —afirmó ella, esbozando una sonrisa afectada.

—Lucy, cielo, ¿no vas a escucharme? Estoy inten tando explicarte lo que pasó. No te dejé plantada. Te pedí que me esperaras un año.

—Y después de eso hubiera sido otro año, y otro más...

—Sólo te pedí un año.

—Y también me prometiste que me escribirías, pero no lo hiciste.

—Te escribí. Varias cartas.

—¡Mentira! No he recibido ni una sola carta tuya.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

—¿No me las devolviste junto al recorte de perió dico que anunciaba tu boda?

Lucy le miró con cara de perplejidad.

—Desde luego que no.

—Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, dejándose caer sobre la silla, la cabeza gacha durante unos momentos de silencio—. Mi madre. Sólo puede haber sido mi madre.

Alzó la mirada entonces, ahora con el dolor refle jado en sus facciones.

—Dios mío, cómo ha podido hacerme una cosa así, cuando sabía...

Enmudeció y se quedó mirándose las uñas.

—Cuando sabía, ¿qué?

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Lucy.

—Cuando sabía lo mucho... lo mucho que te ama ba, lo mucho que te necesitaba.

A Natsu le dio tal brinco el corazón que casi se le cortó la respiración.

—Oh, cielo —murmuró, levantando a Lucy de la silla para envolverla entre los brazos—. Yo también te amo. Y te necesito. Y sufro de puros deseos de tenerte.

Natsu comenzó a besarla, pero Lucy se revolvió, bufando como un gato salvaje.

—Nena, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa? —gritó Lucy—. ¿Qué me pasa, te atreves a preguntar? Te marchaste para convertirte en Ernest Hemingway y regresas seis años después, el día de mi boda para más inri, ¿y esperas que con tinuemos donde lo dejamos? Vamos, piénsalo mejor, querido. Y no me llames nena.

—Pero te lo expliqué, al menos en parte. Si hubie ras recibido mis cartas...

—Pero no las recibí.

Natsu volvió a mesarse el cabello.

—Las habrías leído de no ser por esa zorra de tu madre.

—¡No insultes a mi madre!

—Ella me llama cosas peores.

Lucy irguió la barbilla y echó fuego por los ojos.

—No es verdad. Ella nunca dice «maldita sea». Yo sí que te habría dicho de todo cuando me dejaste. ¿Te apetece oír algunas de las cosas que te habría llamado?

Lucy soltó una retahíla de invectivas que pusieron las orejas coloradas a Natsu.

—¡Lucy, no me gusta oírte hablar de ese modo!

—Vaya, qué lástima. Si tanto te ofenden mis pala bras, puedes llevarme a casa y no te molestaré más. Tal vez todavía pueda salvar mi boda.

—Imposible. Blasfema si quieres hasta que se te ponga la cara morada, pero vas a quedarte aquí hasta que comprendas que en tu vida sólo hay sitio para mí.

—Vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo.

Lucy le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos.

—Cielo, ¿no me dejarás explicarte por qué me mar ché de Travis Creek con tantas prisas?

—No pienso hablar ni escucharte más. Lucy se tapó las orejas y comenzó a tararear «Dixie» otra vez.

—¡Maldita sea, Lucy! Recibí una carta el día ante rior a la fecha fijada para la boda, en la que me ofrecían una beca completa.

Ella prosiguió su cantata con más fuerza. Irritado, Natsu se retiró hacia el sofá y se dejó caer. Plantó las botas sobre la mesa baja de pino, tomó una revista y se puso a hojearla. De haberle apetecido leerla, no lo habría conseguido con todos aquellos alaridos. Lucy estaba espléndida; tenía una voz bien modulada, sensual hasta la locura, y él la amaba con todo su corazón, pero la pura verdad era que su talento musical dejaba mucho que desear. Jamás pudo entonar dos notas seguidas, y tampoco había cambiado en este aspecto en los últimos seis años.

Unos minutos después, Lucy se calló. Tras un inter valo de bendito silencio, se volvió hacia él.

— Natsu, llévame a casa, por favor.

—No.

Lucy dejó escapar un suspiro teatral.

—Bueno, al menos deja que vaya un momento al cuarto de baño.

—De acuerdo. Te llevaré.

—¿A casa?

—No, al baño.

—Puedo ir sola. ¿Dónde está?

—Afuera.

Las comodidades del lugar hicieron que Lucy arru gara la nariz. Al menos no se trataba de un pequeño cobertizo alejado de la cabaña, sino de una pequeña habitación que había sido construida en uno de los extremos del porche trasero. Tenía ducha, inodoro, lavabo y... una ventana sin barrotes.

Pero, cuando intentó abrirla, casi se le partieron los ríñones. Examinándola de cerca, observó que esta ba cerrada a base de clavos. Oh, lo que hubiera dado por disponer de unas buenas tenazas. Natsu aporreó la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Su guardián. Ni siquiera podía ir al cuarto de baño, sin librarse de su vigilancia. De alguna manera, tenía que escapar de aquel lugar.

Natsu aporreó de nuevo la puerta.

—Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?

Llena de frustración, abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¿Ni siquiera puedo utilizar el cuarto de baño en paz?

—Lo siento.

De no conocerle bien, Lucy habría pensado que estaba arrepentido.

Recogiéndose la cola hecha jirones de su traje, pasó junto a Natsu como una bala y luego se detuvo para observar los alrededores, en un intento de adi vinar dónde se hallaba. La cabaña estaba rodeada de densos bosques, y parte de ella se sostenía sobre las aguas del agua gracias a un entramado de vigas de madera. Una escalera del porche conducía a un pequeño embarcadero, pero no se veía una barca por ninguna parte. Lucy tan sólo podía ver árboles y agua, pero debía haber una barca en alguna parte.

Siempre había tenido un miedo atroz a los barcos y el agua, pero lo había superado gracias a los geme los. No le producía precisamente excitación la pers pectiva de subirse a una barca, pero no dudaría en hacerlo si así recobraba la libertad.

Se acercó a la barandilla del porche y se puso a contemplar el lago. Entonces descubrió que bajo el porche había una barca roja.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con aire despreo cupado.

—En la casa de un amigo mío, en el Lago Rayburn.

Lucy le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Hasta ahí llegaba. ¿Pero dónde exactamente?

Natsu sonrió.

—Oh-oh. No voy a morder el anzuelo —replicó, haciendo que ella se volviera—. Lucy, ni siquiera pien ses en la posibilidad de escapar. La Harley queda descartada, y sé lo que sientes respecto al agua y las barcas. Y a pie no llegarías muy lejos. Si lo inten taras, tan sólo conseguirías perderte y ponerte en una situación de peligro. Estamos muy lejos de todas partes.

Natsu metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pan talones y aspiró una bocanada de aire.

—Además, va a llover en cualquier momento —aña dió.

Lucy observó el cielo. El sol descendía sobre las aguas del lago, con lo cual al menos pudo conocer la orientación de la cabaña, y se veían unas pocas nubes en el horizonte, pero nada indicaba que fuera a llover. Antes de que pudiera replicar a Natsu, una ráfaga de viento frío agitó las ramas de los árboles y oyó el eco de un trueno lejano. ¿O se trataba de su estómago? Se llevó una mano sobre el vientre.

—¿También piensas matarme de hambre?

Natsu lanzó una carcajada.

—No era ésa mi intención. Veamos lo que pode mos encontrar en la cocina.

Natsu hizo un gesto para que le precediera.

—Tú primero. Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato.

Natsu arqueó una de sus rosadas cejas, mirándola con cara de decir: «¿a quién crees que engañas?»

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —murmuró Lucy. Y se dirigió al interior de la cabaña con aire indig nado, al menos con toda la indignación que le per mitían los pies descalzos.

Aunque fuera su prisionera, Natsu iba listo si pen saba que cocinaría para él, y así se lo hizo saber. Mientras él preparaba la cena, Lucy se echó la cola del traje al hombro y deambuló por la cabaña, en busca de un modo de escapar. Comprobó cada ven tana y se asomó en todas las habitaciones. Con sigilo, miró en armarios y cajones con la intención de encon trar algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera ayudarla en su empeño. Principalmente vio instrumental de pes ca, un montón de carretes, docenas de anzuelos y demás parafernalia y... ¡voilà!, unos alicates.

Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor para com probar que Natsu no estaba vigilándola, se guardó la herramienta dentro del sostén para que no abul tara.

Percibió unos olores divinos que procedían de la cocina y su estómago protestó de nuevo. No era de extrañar, pues no había probado bocado a la hora de la comida a causa de los nervios, y su desayuno había consistido en un simple plátano. Ignorando las tentaciones que estaba cocinando Natsu, reanudó el registro de la cabaña. Sólo tenía dos dormitorios y la cocina, así que pronto se quedó sin sitios donde mirar. Caminando de un lado a otro, asaltada de nuevo por la ansiedad, se dijo que debía calmarse y pensar. Elaborar un plan.

Tomando un fajo de dólares en la mano, se sentó en el sofá y con el pulgar hizo pasar los billetes de cien dólares. Entrecerrando los ojos, consideró el dinero que Natsu había dejado sobre su regazo ante riormente.

¿De dónde lo habría sacado? Era un millón de dólares. ¿Estaría complicado en alguna historia sinies tra? Se imaginó toda clase de escenarios horribles. ¿Estaría Natsu envuelto en alguna historia de... de dro gas? Embargada por el pánico, tragó saliva. Oh, por todos los santos del cielo, por todo lo que sabía, bien podía haberse convertido en un traficante de drogas o un atracador de bancos. O tal vez...

—¡Lucy!

Ella se sobresaltó y aterrizó a medio metro del sofá.

—No te acerques a mí como un fantasma.

—No lo pretendía. Te he llamado dos veces. La cena está lista.

—Oh. Uh, uh, tengo que lavarme las manos.

—Puedes lavártelas en el fregadero de la cocina.

Lucy se acarició la cabellera revuelta.

—Bueno, también me gustaría arreglarme un poco. ¿Tienes cepillo?

—Claro. En el dormitorio, sobre el tocador. Iré sirviendo el vino.

No le había salido precisamente bien el plan de ir arrancando los clavos de la ventana en el baño. Cuando Natsu se volvió, le dedicó una mueca espan tosa, y luego se hizo con un fajo de billetes antes de encaminarse hacia el dormitorio a toda prisa. Aquel dinero podría serle útil. Guardó el fajo bajo la falda, metiéndolo bajo la liga azul que llevaba, la que a estas alturas debería estar lanzando a las novias en perspectiva. Su familia debía estar muerta de preocupación. Tan sólo esperaba que sus hijos no estuvieran inquietos.

Cuando se vio en el espejo, ni siquiera le importó que su aspecto fuera deplorable. No quedaba el menor asomo de la pintura de labios, y se le había corrido el rímel. El adorno de rosas y el velo que lucía en la cabeza se los había llevado el viento duran te el alocado viaje en moto. Tan sólo pendía una sola rosa sobre una de sus sienes. La desenganchó y la arrojó a un lado. Tras desprender las horquillas del pelo, le dio un buen cepillado y luego arrancó una tira de la cola del traje, con la que se recogió el cabello por encima del cuello. Intentó arreglarse el maquillaje, pero sólo consiguió empeorar la cosa. Con los labios fruncidos, regresó con paso decidido a la cocina.

— Natsu, parezco un mapache —anunció—. Necesito lavarme la cara en el baño para poder ver lo que hago.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vale. Pero date prisa o se enfriará la cena.

Natsu la acompañó hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez en el interior, Lucy dejó que corriera el agua y sacó los alicates por el escote del traje. Había con seguido sacar un clavo y estaba afanándose con el segundo, cuando Natsu llamó a la puerta.

—Vamos, cielo. Se enfría la cena.

Ella musitó entre dientes un improperio.

—Un minuto.

Tras sacar el segundo clavo, ocultó los alicates bajo un desatascador que había en un rincón. Cerró el grifo, pegó una sonrisa en los labios y abrió la puerta.

—Ya estoy lista.

En el interior de la cabaña, la mesa estaba puesta, velas incluidas, y sonaba música en la radio. Natsu apartó una silla de la mesa para Lucy.

Su apurada situación debería haber bastado para quitarle el apetito, pero no lo hizo. Estaba muerta de hambre. Y el sentido común le decía que, si quería escapar, debía conservar las fuerzas. Además, la comi da estaba deliciosa. Más que deliciosa.

Pescado salteado con champiñones y especias, pas ta con una exquisita bechamel, y espárragos fríos con aceite de oliva y vinagre. Y el vino era fabuloso.

—¿Te gusta la cena? —preguntó Natsu.

Lucy alzó la vista, mientras intentaba acomodar en la boca todos los espaguetis que había conseguido enrollar en el tenedor. Natsu, deslizando un dedo sobre el borde de su copa de vino, la observaba fija mente. En las comisuras de sus labios surgió una leve sonrisa. Avergonzada de que la hubieran pillado comiendo como un refugiado hambriento, Lucy dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y se limpió los labios con una servilleta y con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

—Excelente —respondió al fin—. ¿Dónde aprendis te a cocinar tan bien?

—En California.

—Ya veo.

—¿No quieres saber lo que hacía en California?

—No especialmente.

Lucy apuró la copa de vino y Natsu se la llenó de nuevo.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Ella señaló con un gesto el tenedor que Natsu no había tocado y asió el suyo una vez más.

—¿No vas a cenar?

—Prefiero mirarte.

—Vaya, pues yo preferiría que no lo hicieras —replicó Lucy, llevándose a la boca un trozo de pescado—. Me pones nerviosa.

—Y yo me excito.

El tenedor de Lucy golpeó ruidosamente contra el plato.

—Maldito seas, Natsu Dragneel, no me digas esas cosas.

—¿Preferirías que te mintiera? —dijo él en un susurro.

Y sus ojos, ardiendo como dos brasas, se clavaron en los de Lucy. Entre ellos se produjo una corriente de pura sensualidad que puso a Lucy la carne de gallina. Se estremeció. Intentó desviar la mirada, pero no pudo sobreponerse a la fascinación con que la atraían aquellos ojos negros, oscuros de ansiedad, evocadores de recuerdos de un pasado apasionado.

Lucy sintió una palpitación que le robó el aliento. Saber que estaba jugando con fuego no apagaba las sensaciones. La tentación de lo prohibido sólo sirvió para avivar las llamas. La atracción seguía viva en su interior, más intensa que nunca, como si hubiera estado incubándose en secreto durante seis largos años. Lucy libraba una dura batalla entre el deseo y la dignidad.

De pronto se puso en pie. La silla donde se hallaba sentada cayó al suelo.

—¡No me hagas esto! —gritó.

—Que no te haga, ¿el qué, cielo?

—No me mires de esa manera.

Natsu esbozó lentamente una sonrisa.

—¿De qué manera?

—Como si... como si yo fuera el postre.

La sonrisa de Natsu se hizo más ancha.

—¿Te apetece postre?

—No. ¡Ya he comido bastante! Quiero irme a casa. Ahora mismo.

Tenía que apartarse de él. ¡Tenía que apartarse como fuera! Estaban comenzando a derrumbarse los muros erigidos a lo largo de seis años para protegerse de la amargura y la desilusión. No podía permitir que sucediera.

—Lo siento, nena. Todavía no. No hasta que haya mos hablado, hablado de verdad.

—No tengo nada más que decirte. Quiero lavarme los dientes. ¿Tienes por casualidad un cepillo de sobra?

—Creo que hay uno en el baño. La espalda tiesa, Lucy se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera y esperó a que la abriera Natsu.

Una vez en el baño, abrió el grifo sin perder un segundo y se puso a arrancar los clavos de la ventana. Sólo quedaban tres, y no tardó demasiado tiempo en concluir la tarea. Con el corazón martilleando en el pecho, tiró de la ventana hacia arriba y, tras atascarse un momento, ascendió hasta quedar abierta por completo. Subiéndose sobre el inodoro, se reco gió el traje y metió una pierna por el hueco de la ventana. —¡Lucy!

Ella se quedó paralizada. Natsu aporreó la puerta. —Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Maldita sea, Natsu! ¿No podrías concederme al menos un poco de intimidad? Saldré en un minuto.

—Lo siento —musitó él con aire contrito.

Lucy asomó la cabeza por la ventana y estudió el terreno. En la penumbra creciente las aguas del lago se veían tranquilas. Reinaba el silencio en los bosques. La ventana se encontraba sólo a unos dos metros del suelo. Contoneándose hasta llevar todo el cuerpo afuera, se apoyó en la repisa de la ventana y se dejó caer. Los pies se le hundieron en el lodo, hasta la altura del tobillo.

Se quedó inmóvil, escuchando atentamente un segundo, y luego se encaminó hacia la orilla del lago.

Se le clavaban afiladas piedras en las plantas de los pies, desgarrándole las medias. Zapatos. Necesitaba unos zapatos. Haciendo muecas de dolor a cada paso, corrió hacia el lugar donde se le habían hundido los zapatos de seda. Se calzó bailando sobre un solo pie y luego sobre el otro, y albergando la esperanza de que Natsu se hubiera dejado las llaves puestas en la moto, corrió hacia ella. No hubo suerte. El pánico creciendo en su interior, titubeó mientras observaba llena de ansiedad los densos bosques que la rodeaban. No sabía qué camino tomar ni qué hacer a continuación. De llegar a la barca no tenía la menor posibilidad, pues se hallaba justo bajo los pies de Natsu. Vislumbró un cobertizo exterior entre los árbo les y se lanzó disparada hacia él, pidiendo al cielo que hubiera dentro algún medio de transporte.

Abrió la puerta del cobertizo y casi lloró de júbilo. ¡Una furgoneta!

El júbilo duró poco. No había llave. Ahora el pavor casi le hizo gritar. ¡Un momento! En aquel rincón. Una bicicleta.

Sin duda la vieja máquina había vivido épocas más doradas. De hecho, presentaba un estado lamentable, pero serviría. La empujó hasta la puerta y, después de asomarse con sigilo, la sacó afuera. Tenía el mani llar algo torcido, y la rueda trasera casi plana, pero era un medio de transporte.

En el cielo brilló un relámpago. Lucy oyó a Natsu pronunciar su nombre antes de que retumbara un trueno a través del bosque. El viento aulló con más fuerza, agitando las ramas de los árboles. Apretando los dientes, Lucy hizo una pelota con la falda del traje y se subió a la bicicleta.

No miró atrás. No se atrevía. Tomó el primer camino que consideró oportuno y comenzó a peda lear sobre la achacosa bici, con la mayor velocidad que le permitían las piernas.


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Capítulo Cuatro

Pedalear con tacones era un crimen y, por mucho que se peleara con ella, la cola del traje de novia no dejaba de enredarse entre los radios de la bici. Apenas había recorrido trescientos metros y ya se hallaba exhausta de intentar avanzar sobre el decré pito cacharro. Sólo su determinación terca la hacía progresar por el camino, cada vez más oscuro. Como mucho dispondría de media hora antes de que la oscuridad fuera total. Debía llegar a casa para estar junto a sus niños, que sin duda estarían asustados e inquietos, y junto al resto de su familia, que ine vitablemente estaría muy preocupada. Y junto a Rob, por supuesto.

El estruendo de otro trueno reverberó a través de la espesura del bosque. El viento se hacía cada vez más gélido, batiendo con violencia las hojas de los árboles. Cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas, Lucy lanzó un gemido. «Oh, no. Por favor, no».

La intensidad del chaparrón crecía rápidamente. El cielo se oscureció y Lucy apenas podía ver por dónde iba. De pronto oyó el ruido de un motor a sus espaldas y le dio un brinco el corazón.

Pedaleó con más fuerza, pero la sucia carretera se convirtió en un lodazal, y cada vez le resultaba más difícil avanzar. Podía oír a la Harley aproximán dose y pronto vio también la luz de los faros.

El remojón le había pegado el cabello a la cabeza, y riachuelos de lluvia resbalaban de la barbilla. El traje era poco más que un trapo empapado cuando Flint frenó junto a ella.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó por encima de los aullidos de la tormenta.

—Regresar a casa —gritó Lucy a su vez, sin apartar la vista de la carretera por un solo instante.

—En ese trasto nunca lo conseguirás. Y menos con esta tormenta. Así sólo conseguirás romperte tu cuello de tonta. Sube a la moto y vamos a gua recernos ahora mismo.

—¡Lávate las orejas, Natsu Dragneel! Regreso a casa.

Lucy pedaleaba con todas sus ganas, pero la situa ción era crítica. Ya casi no podía mantener en equi librio la bici, y sufría temblores en brazos y piernas a causa del esfuerzo. Sabía que no podría continuar mucho más tiempo, pero antes comería hígado que admitirlo ante Natsu.

De súbito tropezó en un bache y se le escapó de las manos el manillar con el golpe. La bici se fue por un lado y ella por otro. Cayó de bruces en el barro y se puso a escupir entre improperios. Espa tarrada en el apestoso lodazal, elevó la mirada hacia el cielo y admitió la derrota ante el maligno dios de la lluvia que la aporreaba con sus puñetazos líqui dos. Vencida y desolada cerró los ojos y procuró tomarse la cosa con filosofía. Ya no podía calarse más de lo que estaba, y además se sentía demasiado agotada como para que le importara.

Natsu se puso malo cuando vio a Lucy tendida en el barro, inmóvil como un cadáver. Furioso consigo mismo y enloquecido de miedo, saltó de la moto y se arrodilló a su lado, palpándole el cuerpo en busca de posibles heridas.

—Nena, oh, nena, abre los ojos. Cielo, ¿te has hecho daño?

Lucy abrió el ojo derecho para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—Sólo tengo maltrecha la dignidad. Aparta las manos. ¡Y no me llames nena!

—No lo haré, cariño.

Natsu prosiguió el reconocimiento hasta que Lucy le dio un manotazo. Ignorando sus protestas, la alzó entre los brazos y se encaminó hacia la moto.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lucy, revolviéndose contra él.

—Voy a llevarte de vuelta a la cabaña, a ponerte a cubierto de la lluvia y a sacarte de esa ropa empa pada.

—¡No! No voy a regresar. Déjame en el suelo.

Lucy comenzó a golpearle con manos y piernas, como si fuera un toro salvaje.

—¡Maldita sea, Lucy, ten un poco de sensatez! No puedo dejarte aquí sola, en medio de la oscuridad y bajo la tormenta. Regresamos a la cabaña. Lo hare mos por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides. Cál mate y monta en la Harley, o te echaré al hombro y te llevaré como un saco de patatas. ¿Qué será?

Transcurrió una eternidad antes de que Lucy deja ra de patear y se quedara quieta.

—Creo que no tengo alternativa —dijo entonces con aire dócil.

El tono de su voz era tan quejumbroso que rompió el corazón a Natsu. Si no la hubiera amado tanto, la habría llevado de vuelta a su hogar en aquel preciso momento. Pero la amaba. Natsu estaba luchando por su propia vida, por su futuro... por el futuro de ambos.

—Muy cierto —replicó con voz ronca, los dientes apretados—. No tienes alternativa.

Se acomodó sobre la moto y, de mala gana, Lucy se montó detrás. Durante el viaje de regreso, Natsu podía percibir el agotamiento de Lucy por la forma en que se pegaba contra su espalda, y se sintió más despreciable que un gusano cuando ella comenzó a tiritar mientras le castañeteaban los dientes.

Nada más bajarse de la moto, Natsu la alzó entre los brazos y subió en un par de zancadas las escaleras de la entrada. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al cuarto de baño, donde dejó a Lucy en el suelo, y entonces le bajó la cremallera trasera del traje de novia embarrado y calado.

—¿Qué haces? —gritó Lucy, intentando apartarle las manos.

—Voy a quitarte esa ropa inmunda que llevas pues ta y a meterte bajo la ducha antes de que agarres una neumonía.

—¡Jamás en la vida, maldita sea!

—¡Ahora mismo, maldita sea!

Natsu dio un tirón y el traje cayó al suelo. Lucy quedó vestida sólo con un sostén de encaje, bragas, y unas medias que sostenía con ligas azules de volan tes. Bajo una de las ligas llevaba el fajo de billetes.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Natsu, rozando el fajo con el pulgar.

Lucy alzó la barbilla y le arreó en el pecho con el fajo, empujándolo.

—Dinero, ¿no lo ves? Tómalo y, si no te importa, sal del baño para que pueda ducharme.

Todavía castañeteaban sus dientes, y Lucy los apre tó con fuerza, irguiendo la barbilla un poco más. Natsu procuró mantener una expresión grave, pero podía sentir una sonrisa brotando en los labios. Allí de pie, con pinta de gato remojado, pero sin embargo fiera y orgullosa como una leona, Lucy tenía un aspec to adorable, tan hermosa. Dios, cómo la amaba. Deseaba envolverla entre los brazos y no permitir que se marchara jamás. La cercanía le permitía vis lumbrar los pezones rosados y duros bajo el encaje transparente del sostén. Y sintió fuego en las venas; sus vaqueros se tensaron. La deseaba. Malo. Con teniendo el impulso, Natsu apartó la mirada de sus senos y la miró a los ojos. Faltó un pelo para que lanzara un aullido. «Domina tus emociones, Dragneel», se dijo.

—No voy a dejarte sola en este baño —le dijo a Lucy.

—Pero, pero... —tartamudeó ella.

—Este punto no es negociable. Dedicándole una mirada diseñada para hacerle sangrar, Lucy giró sobre los talones y se metió en la ducha. Dio un tirón tan violento a la cortina, que hubo de correrla de nuevo hacia el lado contrario. Un zapato enlodado voló fuera del cubículo. Lue go el otro. Dos ligas azules, de encaje y volantes. Un par de medias que fueron blancas una vez, des garradas y sucias, siguieron el mismo camino.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa mientras esperaba el resto de la ropa, pero no salió de la ducha ninguna prenda más. Corrió el agua y el vapor asomó por encima de la cortina. Natsu recogió del suelo las ropas des trozadas e hizo un ovillo con ellas. A la primera oca sión que tuviera, las quemaría. El único traje de novia con el que quería ver a Lucy era el que luciría cuando se casara con él.

Abrió la puerta para arrojar en el porche el hato de ropa. Cuando se volvió, Lucy tenía la cabeza aso mada fuera de la cortina.

—¿Podrías traerme toallas, por favor?

—Claro.

Natsu sacó un montón que había en un armario bajo el lavabo y lanzó a Lucy un par.

Poco después Lucy abrió la cortina y salió de la ducha con una toalla azul anudada alrededor del cuerpo y otra verde a modo de turbante en la cabeza. Si hubiera llevado la barbilla un milímetro más alta, se habría roto el cuello.

Sin decir palabra, Natsu la acompañó de vuelta al dormitorio. Luego sacó de un armario unos vaqueros limpios y ropa interior de un cajón.

—Puedes ponerte lo que quieras. Mientras me ducharé yo. También lo necesito.

Natsu se encaminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo para volverse otra vez.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar escapar. Voy a cerrar con llave todas las puertas, y tengo las llaves de todos los medios de transporte. Cuando regrese, hablaremos.

Luciendo una sudadera gris que le sobraba por todas partes, Lucy se acurrucó sobre el sofá. Final mente había reconocido que no podía seguir vestida con su propia ropa interior, y aquella prenda holgada servía mejor para disimular este hecho que unos vaqueros y una camiseta de Natsu. No encontró nin gunos zapatos que se mantuvieran en sus pies ni de lejos, así que se conformó con un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo mojado, observó que había troncos en el hogar de la chimenea. Un buen fuego sería perfecto para sacarse el frío del cuerpo y secarse el cabello.

Dio con una caja de cerillas y, estaba a punto de encender una, cuando se abrió la puerta trasera. Volvió la cabeza y casi se tragó la lengua.

Natsu entró secándose la larga melena con una toalla. Sólo llevaba unos vaqueros bajos de cintura, con la cremallera subida pero desabrochados. Lucy intentó encender la cerilla, pero se había quedado tan absorta contemplando su pecho desnudo que la punta del fósforo pasó muy lejos de la tira de esmeril. Recordaba bien aquel pecho. Sus dedos habían memorizado en otra época cada uno de aque llos músculos, cada rizo de vello rosado. Sus labios siguieron a menudo la senda que descendía por el vientre de Natsu hasta aquel lugar excitante donde los vaqueros se abrían.

Lucy alzó la mirada bruscamente y topó con los ojos de Natsu, jade y encendidos a la vez. Sintió una oleada de calor que ascendía por el cuello.

—Lucy —murmuró Natsu—. Oh, amor.

Avanzó un paso hacia Lucy, la cual se volvió brus camente hacia el hogar de la chimenea e intentó encen der la cerilla de nuevo. Esta vez la partió y, musitando una maldición, sacó otra de la caja. Esta vez le tem blaban tanto las manos que ni siquiera lo intentó.

—Deja que encienda yo, cielo —dijo Natsu, tomando la caja de sus manos.

Encendió la cerilla a la primera y, arrodillándose, la arrimó a la madera más fina. Lucy deslizó la mirada sobre la espalda de Natsu, en cuya piel bronceada relucían pequeñas gotas de agua. Le dolían las ganas de acariciar aquella piel suave, seguir el contorno de la vieja cicatriz que tenía en un hombro y sentir en los dedos la flexibilidad de sus músculos.

La llama se avivó, y Lucy sintió algo parecido en su interior, una sensación cuya intensidad crecía con los viejos recuerdos, una sensación cada vez más fuer te y viva que estaba a punto de estallar.

Lucy sintió el palpitar de sus senos. «¡No, no! No debo ni puedo recordar», se dijo, pero sintió las pal pitaciones en el centro de su ser.

Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Una multitud de emociones contenidas demasiado tiempo la paralizaba Desde el momento en que vio a Natsu Dragneel por primera vez, se sintió cautivada. Desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron en la biblioteca aquel verano, cuando ella tenía dieciséis años, supo que nunca habría ningún otro hombre en su vida. Nunca.

Sólo Natsu conseguía que cantara su corazón; sólo Natsu podía elevarle el alma hasta el cielo. Cierta magia oscura de sus ojos le robaba la razón y pro vocaba el despertar de pasiones tan intensas y locas que daban miedo. Recordando dicha intensidad, se estremeció, comenzó a respirar entre jadeos.

Le vibraba todo el cuerpo. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. «Por favor, que no se vuelva ahora, por favor», pidió al cielo. Como si pudiera leer sus pen samientos, Natsu se volvió, alzó la vista y sonrió. Una consciencia elemental de la presencia mutua flotaba entre ellos, crepitando como los troncos del fuego. Natsu se puso en pie y frunció el ceño como si le doliera algo. Entonces su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy, como una caricia agridulce. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, extendió los brazos hacia ella.

Dejando escapar un suave gemido, Lucy se metió entre sus brazos, en medio de las llamas. Los labios de Natsu cayeron sobre los suyos, encendiendo un infierno. Ambos enloquecieron, lamiéndose, sabo reándose y arqueando los cuerpos. Las manos de los dos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente; las de Lucy, sobre los músculos de los hombros de Natsu, por la espalda, a través de la larga melena mojada; las de Natsu, por las curvas de su cuerpo, bajo la suda dera, en busca de su piel.

Lanzando un gruñido gutural, Natsu le quitó la sudadera por encima de la cabeza y luego la alzó para llevarse los senos a la boca. Cuando lamió con la lengua uno de los pezones por primera vez, Lucy perdió la cabeza y entrelazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, dejando escapar unos gemidos que procedían de las profun didades del alma.

Entretanto Natsu proseguía la exploración, mur murando palabras de amor contra la piel caliente de Lucy. Cada susurro, cada caricia avivaba las llamas, hasta que Lucy lloró de puro deseo.

—Dime lo que quieres —murmuró Natsu.

—A ti. Sólo a ti.

Con las piernas de Lucy entrelazadas todavía alre dedor de la cintura, Natsu se encaminó hacia el dor mitorio.


	5. Capitulo cinco

Capítulo Cinco

«¡Estoy paralizada por el pánico!», fue el primer pensamiento de Lucy. Se sentía como si la hubieran atado con cables de acero. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio al percatarse de que los cables de acero eran sólo un brazo y una pierna de Natsu, que colgaban sobre ella, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir entre el cabello su aliento cálido.

¿Natsu?

¡Por todos los cielos! Estaba en la cama con Natsu. En la cama.

Desnuda.

Y ella... y ellos.

No lo habían hecho.

Por todos los cielos. Lo habían hecho.

Dos veces.

¿O fueron tres?

Una sensación de náuseas le oprimió la garganta, descendió por el esófago y aterrizó como un pedrusco de diez toneladas en la boca del estómago. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Acababa de pasar su noche de bodas con otro hombre.

¿Qué la había poseído para hacer tal cosa?

Sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta. Natsu Dragneel la había poseído. A pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, una mirada encendida de sus ojos negros había bas tado para que ardiera como una hoguera empapada en gasolina. Ni siquiera podía atribuir su idiotez al exceso de vino. Había estado sobria a más no poder.

El carisma que Natsu irradiaba constituía su debilidad. Siempre había sido así. Cuando se marchó, Natsu se llevó con él una parte suya, la mejor, pensaba a veces. Tardó mucho tiempo en sobreponerse a su ausencia, en aprender a soportar los días intermi nables y dolorosos de soledad, en dejar de soñar con él noche tras noche. Pero, demonios, lo había conseguido. Pegó los añicos de su ego destrozado y continuó adelante con su vida, relegando los recuer dos de Natsu Dragneel hasta los más remotos rincones del infierno.

Y ahora, en menos de venticuatro horas, Natsu había convertido su vida ordenada en un caos. Había traicionado a su prometido, avergonzado a su familia y mancillado sus propios principios. Todo por un revolcón en el pajar. Le había dado una patada en el trasero a la sensatez para rendirse a las exigencias de sus rabiosas hormonas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan vana y débil? ¿Tan increíblemente estúpida?

Lucy se vio tragada por una oleada de odio hacia sí misma.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Lentamente, se libró del brazo y la pierna de Natsu, dando gracias de que fuera un hombre de sueño profundo, y se levantó de la cama. Tiritando por el frío que hacía antes de amanecer, tomó los pan talones grises del chándal y los calcetines, y entró de puntillas en la otra habitación en busca de la sudadera.

Mientras se vestía, procuró encontrar un modo de escapar. La furgoneta que había en el garaje pare cía el mejor medio. Las llaves debían hallarse en los pantalones de Natsu.

Regresó de puntillas al dormitorio. Una tabla de madera crujió bajo sus pies. Sonó como el choque de diez coches en cadena. Lucy se quedó petrificada, su corazón palpitando como un tambor.

Natsu se removió, lanzó un suave gruñido y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando se quedó quieto, Lucy comenzó a respirar otra vez. No convenía a sus planes que aquella maña na madrugara el hombre.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea perversa.

Observando el resultado de su trabajo, Lucy esbo zó una sonrisa diabólica. Había utilizado todos los carretes de sedal que encontró en la cabaña. Ajeno a su condición, Natsu seguía dormido como un tronco, envuelto en un capullo de hilo de nylon que pasaba sobre él y por debajo de la cama. Cuando despertara, tardaría una eternidad en librarse de la telaraña que lo aprisionaba.

Sin hacer ruido, Lucy abrió un cajón y sacó otro par de calcetines. Llaves en mano, salió sigilosamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se puso el segundo par de calcetines y luego se calzó las botas de Natsu. Eran infinitamente grandes para ella y se deslizaban en sus pies cuando caminaba, pero le servirían.

Tras asegurarse de que todas las puertas y ven tanas estaban cerradas, tomó un billete de uno de los fajos que seguían esparcidos por el suelo y se lo guardó en una bota, para un caso de emergencia. Cuando salió, echó la llave a la puerta principal. La tormenta había pasado, pero la humedad aún flotaba en el aire de primera hora de la mañana, realzando la esencia de los pinos, robles y los humus mojados que crecían a sus pies. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, observó la moto aparcada junto a la cabaña y con sideró por un momento la posibilidad de inutilizarla. Su primer impulso fue olvidarse de la moto y alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Pero Natsu era un hombre astuto, extraordinariamente ingenioso, y no debía subesti marlo.

No sabía el mejor modo de estropear la moto, pero ante todo debía ser rápido y eficaz. Tras con siderar y descartar varias posibilidades, por fin decidió llenarle el depósito de gasolina con puñados de piedrecillas y barro.

—Esto debería bastar —murmuró para sí misma, limpiándose en los pantalones las manos mientras corría hacia la furgoneta.

No sólo Natsu Dragneel era inteligente. Si hubiera vivido por allí a lo largo de los pasados seis años, sabría que ella se había convertido en una mujer con muchos recursos. Apostaría ese maletín lleno de dinero a que Natsu no volvería a subestimarla jamás.

Lucy se perdió dos veces, pero por fin encontró el camino a casa, aproximadamente a la hora en que el pueblo comenzaba a despertar. Había ya unos cuantos coches aparcados junto a la iglesia baptista para la primera misa, y el periódico dominical estaba en la calzada cuando aparcó.

La mansión blanca se hallaba tranquila y silen ciosa. No sabía exactamente lo que se esperaba, pero había imaginado una multitud llorosa, con la familia aguardando su regreso llena de ansiedad en el jardín, a la entrada de la casa.

Nadie había esperándola sobre la hierba, sin con tar a Poochie, el sabueso de la señora Menefee, que estaba dejando su marca en las camelias nuevas que habían plantado en una esquina del porche. Y el perro se limitó a dedicarle una breve mirada antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse al trote.

Se quedó un buen rato sentada en la furgoneta, pensando qué diría a su familia. A Rob. Se había pasado todo el viaje buscando las palabras oportunas y, sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía decir. ¿Qué podía decir?

¿Cómo había reaccionado todo el mundo tras el escándalo que montó Natsu? ¿Qué había sucedido des de entonces? Quería saber unas cuantas cosas antes de meterse en la boca del lobo. En realidad, estaba acobardada. No se sentía preparada para afrontar preguntas, miradas reprobadoras. Todavía no.

Puso de nuevo en marcha la furgoneta con mano temblorosa, y recorrió unos cien metros, detenién dose ante una mansión victoriana de muros azul pas tel y adornada con parras. La espesura de las plantas escondía un sofá columpio pendiente de una cadena, y varias mesas y sillas de mimbre. Casi podía percibir el aroma del pan de jengibre en el horno cuando se encaminó hacia la casa. Aquél era el refugio seguro de su niñez.

La casa de la abuela Heartfilia. Había pasado mucho tiempo acurrucada junto a la abuela en el sofá colum pio.

Pero la abuela Heartfilia había muerto once años atrás, y su abuelo muchos años antes de que naciera. Ahora vivía allí el tío William. De hecho siempre había vivido en aquel lugar, excepto durante los pocos años que pasó en la universidad de Harvard. De todos sus hijos, William, el pequeño, era el que más se parecía a Beatrice Heartfilia, si no contamos con la considerable cantidad de bourbon que consumía. Era una persona cálida, amable, tolerante y muy, muy sabia.

La cadena del sofá columpio chirrió suavemente cuando Lucy subió las escaleras de la entrada. Tío William marcó la página del libro que estaba leyendo, su obra favorita de Keats, según advirtió Lucy, y son rió al levantarse. Tenía la ropa sólo levemente arru gada, y los ojos sólo un poco enrojecidos. Caballero de la vieja escuela, alto y delgado, de modales reser vados, a Lucy siempre le recordó a James Stewart. La razón por la que bebía constituía un secreto de familia, al que Lucy y Melissa nunca habían acce dido. Pero, por retazos de comentarios de diversas fuentes, Lucy había sacado la conclusión de que una mujer de Boston le rompió el corazón por la época en que se licenció en Derecho. Cuando era una quinceañera, consideraba la historia muy romántica.

Ahora su alcoholismo le parecía muy triste. Cuan do era joven, practicó la abogacía sólo con mediano interés, y también trabajó medio año como juez municipal. En aquel tiempo se pasaba por su des pacho sólo de vez en cuando para firmar alguna sen tencia o testamento. Una verdadera pérdida de tiem po, para una mente tan brillante.

—Buenos días, mi dulce Lucy —la recibió con la sonora voz del buen orador—. ¿Te apetece una taza de café?

—Sí, por favor.

Tío William sirvió el aromático líquido de una cafetera de plata en una frágil taza de porcelana que pertenecía al juego favorito de su abuela, Lucy tomó la taza y se acomodó en las mullidas profundidades de una silla de mimbre con el asiento tapizado. Su tío añadió unas gotas de una petaca de plata a su propia taza y tomó asiento de nuevo sobre el sofá columpio.

Durante unos momentos guardaron silencio, limi tándose a disfrutar del café y la paz del lugar, donde todavía se podía respirar el espíritu sosegado de la abuela.

Lucy dejó la taza a un lado y se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho.

—Vaya escena se organizó en el altar ayer, ¿verdad?

William se aclaró la garganta.

—Debo decir que la tuya ha sido la boda más... interesante a la que he asistido en varios años —afir mó en tono algo divertido.

—¿Todo el mundo se escandalizó?

—Yo diría que sí. Cuando remitió la sorpresa ini cial, todos se pusieron a correr como hormigas de un lado a otro. Excepto tu madre, que se desmayó, como correspondía a la ocasión.

Lucy hundió la cara entre las manos y lanzó un gemido.

—No te aflijas, cielo mío. Un poco de acción es lo que necesitaba esa pandilla. A mí la cosa me pare ció fenomenal. Cuando Natsu Dragneel llegó atronan do como la mano de Dios sobre la gran Harley negra, casi me puse en pie para aplaudir. De hecho, creo que lo animé.

—¿Para animarlo'? —preguntó Lucy, sorprendida por el comentario—. Por todos los cielos, ¿por qué?

—Porque, como bien sabes, nunca me pareció que te conviniera ese Robert Newly. ¿Y ahora qué pasará? ¿Todavía piensas casarte con ese medicucho?

—¡Tío William!

—Lo siento, cariño. No pude resistirlo. Tú posees un fuego que se malgastaría con Newly. Necesitas un hombre que aprecie tu pasión, que sepa como hacerla brotar y aprovecharla. Un hombre como el que ayer desafió a todo el pueblo para llevarte con él. ¿Sigue viva la vieja chispa? ¿Todavía lo amas?

—No lo sé. Oh, tío William, me siento tan confusa.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Lucy, su tío le abrió los brazos y se unió con él sobre el columpio. Cuando Tío William le ofreció su pañuelo y le dio palmaditas de consuelo, Lucy le contó todo lo ocurrido desde el momento de su rapto.

Acabado el relato, se incorporó y se sonó la nariz.

—¡Santo Dios, vaya lío! Me da pavor tenerme que enfrentar a todo el mundo. No puedo casarme con Rob, al menos hasta que aclare mis sentimientos. Y mamá me amargará la vida. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¿Y Natsu, dónde encaja en todo esto?

—En ninguna parte. Él perdió su oportunidad hace seis años.

William iba a hacer una observación pero se con tuvo.

—¿Ahora mismo, qué te apetecería hacer exacta mente? —preguntó tras unos segundos.

—¿Ahora mismo? —repitió Lucy, y dejó escapar una carcajada breve y hueca—. Me gustaría llevarme a los niños a cualquier parte donde no tuviera que soportar los sermones de todo el mundo. A cualquier parte solitaria y tranquila donde pudiera olvidar todo este horrible follón.

—A mí me parece una buena idea.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí. Llévate a los gemelos de vacaciones. Aléjate de tus padres y de Heartfilia Creek. Necesitas pasar cierto tiempo sola.

Lucy suspiró.

—Ojalá pudiera. ¿Adónde podría ir? No puedo alo jarme en un hotel con Megan y Jason. Se aburrirían y se sentirían desgraciados.

—Hum. Tal vez yo pueda ofrecerte la solución. Tengo un amigo que posee una casa en un remoto lugar de California. No está utilizándola en este momento, y creo que incluye caballos y piscina. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece la respuesta a mis oraciones.

—Vete a casa y prepara el equipaje. Veré si puedo tenerlo todo arreglado para esta tarde.

Unos minutos después, Lucy entró en su casa por la puerta de la solana, que casi nunca se cerraba, se quitó las desmesuradas botas de Natsu y buscó a su familia. Siguiendo el aroma del café hasta la coci na, allí sólo encontró los posos del café en una vieja cafetera, todavía caliente. Miró en el estudio y frenó en seco cuando vio a Melissa y Rob.

Su hermana llevaba una bata rosa, y Rob los pan talones del esmoquin y una camisa blanca arrugada y remangada. Ambos estaban profundamente dor midos sobre el sofá. Melissa tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Rob, el cual la rodeaba con los brazos. La mesa era un caos de tazas de café y restos de sandwiches.

Un agudo pinchazo de vergüenza atravesó a Lucy mientras permanecía en el umbral de la habitación, observándolos.

Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que, en parte, se había alegrado cuando Natsu interrumpió la boda. Había albergado unas cuantas dudas per sistentes respecto a casarse con Rob, pero también se había negado a considerarlas. Ahora supo que no podía casarse con Rob de ninguna manera, no después de lo que había sucedido. Era un hombre demasiado bueno como para hacerle esa faena. Mere cía una mujer que le amara profunda y apasiona damente, con todo el corazón.

Melissa se agitó y abrió los ojos.

—¡Has vuelto! —gritó al ver a Lucy.

Sobresaltado, Rob se despertó a su vez.

—¡Lucy! Dios mío, no sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado —dijo y, corriendo hacia ella, la envolvió entre los brazos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —respondió Lucy, la cara aplastada contra la camisa de Rob—. ¿Cómo están los gemelos?

—Dormidos como angelitos —le dijo Melissa—. Por fin. Fueron los que más se divirtieron con tanta excitación.

—¿Fue horrible?

Melissa suspiró.

—Más bien, sí. Tío Hiram puso un mensaje de alarma y la casa se llenó de policías. La razón, la desconozco, pues ya hacía mucho tiempo que habías desaparecido.

—¿Dónde has estado exactamente? —preguntó Rob en tono tranquilo.

—No estoy segura. Era una cabaña en algún lugar apartado del lago.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Rob, con cierto deje irritado—. ¿Te ha hecho daño ese malnacido? Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad, no. Él sólo quería hablar conmigo. Él es... es...

—Sé quién es. Melissa me lo ha contado.

Lucy sintió que el corazón se le venía a los pies. Nunca dijo a Rob quién era el verdadero padre de los gemelos. Lo planeó cientos de veces... hasta el mismo momento de la boda, pero nunca encontró la ocasión adecuada. Ahora tenía otro motivo para sentirse culpable.

Melissa se puso histérica, haciendo toda clase de muecas sin que Rob la viera.

—Le dije que Natsu era un antiguo novio que te sacudiste de encima hace muchísimos años, antes incluso de que te casaras con Charles. Y que no tenía que preocuparse, que Natsu nunca te haría daño. Todo el mundo sabe que, si bien es verdad que siem pre ha sido un poco salvaje, básicamente es inofen sivo. ¿No es cierto?

—Muy cierto. Melissa, ¿te importaría dejarme a solas con Rob unos minutos?

—Oh, claro. Iré a decir a papá y mamá que has vuelto. No, no es una buena idea. La tensión arterial de papá ha subido a las nubes, y mamá tiene una jaqueca de ordago. El doctor Hastings les administró tranquilizantes a los dos y les mandó a la cama. Creo que mejor me daré una ducha. ¿Vamos a celebrar la boda? Jason está furioso porque no pudo repre sentar su papel, y las flores todavía están frescas. Por supuesto, mamá...

—Melissa, por favor.

—Oh. Lo siento. Ya me marcho.

Su hermana salió disparada de la habitación.

Lucy suspiró y se volvió hacia Rob, preparándose para pasar el mal trago.

Cuando él intentó envolverla entre los brazos, le dejó hacer por un momento y luego se apartó con suavidad.

—Rob, siento la escena que armó Natsu Dragneel. Estoy segura de que fue dolorosa para ti y de que tus familiares y amigos se sintieron tan mortificados como los míos.

—Cielo, lo importante es que hayas vuelto sana y salva. En estas circunstancias, supongo que la boda formal queda descartada, pero todavía tenemos tiem po para celebrar una breve ceremonia y tomar el avión a Londres esta noche.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza, e intentó hablar a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Yo... yo creo que lo mejor sería cancelar la boda, Rob.

Él la miró con cara de perplejidad.

—¿Cancelarla?

Miró a Lucy arrugando los ojos, fijamente. Sin tiéndose tan culpable como un pecado, Lucy no pudo sino desviar la mirada.

—¿Qué pasó en esa cabaña, Lucy?

Ella abrió la boca, pero no pronunció palabra. Santo Dios, no podía decirle la verdad.

—¿Él... él te violó?

Julie sacudió bruscamente la cabeza.

—No, no. Nada parecido. No me hizo ningún daño. Es sólo que... he dispuesto de algún tiempo para pensar, y... y he decidido que no estoy preparada para casarme en este momento.

—¡Pues has elegido una ocasión inoportuna como el demonio para decidirlo!

Lucy pestañeó ante la indignación de Rob.

—Rob, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

Cabizbajo, Rob le acarició la mejilla.

—¿No me amas?

A Lucy casi se le rompió el corazón. ¿Por qué no podía sentir fuego y pasión con ese hombre? ¿Por qué no sentía volar el alma cuando estaba con él? ¿Por qué no enloquecían sus sentidos cuando la toca ba? Sería el marido ideal, el padre ideal. Rob Newly era perfecto. Perfecto.

Pero la química, sencillamente, no funcionaba. No podía seguir fingiendo.

—Por supuesto que te amo, Rob. Eres el hombre más dulce que conozco. Sólo que yo... yo no sé...

Él lanzó una carcajada y abrazó a Lucy.

—Por supuesto que me amas, y yo te amo. Sim plemente, estás aturdida por este extraño episodio, y te ha entrado pánico. Natural. Absolutamente natu ral. Haremos los arreglos para que el pastor nos case inmediatamente después de que concluya las misas y luego partiremos hacia Londres. Vaya, en cuestión de nada de tiempo estaremos riéndonos de todo esto. Lucy se desembarazó de sus brazos con delicadeza antes de responder.

—No, Rob. Casarme ahora contigo sería una tre menda equivocación. Antes estuve a punto de decirte que, si bien es cierto que te amo, no sé si estoy enamorada de ti. Hay una diferencia.

La alegría se apagó en los ojos de Rob.

—¿Es él?

—¿Quién?

—Ese bastardo melenudo de la moto. ¿Es él la razón de tu actitud?

—No. Yo soy la razón. Estoy confundida, confun dida hasta la locura. Lo siento, Rob. Lo siento con todo mi corazón.

Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, Lucy giró sobre los talones y salió disparada.


	6. Capitulo seis

La mentó la tardanza, la universidad junto con la tesis no deja tiempo para nada .

Capítulo Seis

Cuando Lucy divisó al hombre bajito, moreno y de aspecto tímido que se hallaba en un extremo de la zona de descarga de equipajes, le entraron ganas de besarlo. Portaba un cartel con su nombre escrito a mano. Tras varios transbordos, el viaje desde Houston a Palm Springs había durado cinco horas y media y, cuando por fin aterrizaron en su destino, hacía tiempo que había menguado la excitación de los gemelos ante la novedad del viaje en avión. Se habían puesto nerviosos, y un poco irritados ante el pro longado confinamiento.

Lucy soltó la manita de Jason para saludar al hom bre, y el crío echó a correr como un poseso. Contuvo el impulso de gritarlo, sabiendo que su hijo nece sitaba descargar parte de la energía acumulada.

—Megan, ¿por qué no pillas a tu hermano y lo traes? No se os ocurra a ninguno de los dos salir de aquí sin mí.

—Sí, señora —respondió la niña, corriendo tras Jason.

Julie alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y suspiró, dando gracias de que el aeropuerto fuera pequeño y por tanto hubieran pocas probabilidades de que se per dieran.

Cuando el hombre del cartel se aproximó a ella, se quitó el sombrero vaquero.

—¿Señora Lucy Heartfilia?

—Sí.

Él esbozó una ancha sonrisa que profundizó las arrugas que rodeaban los ojos.

—Soy Javier. La llevaré a casa del señor Juan.

—Oh, gracias al cielo. Creo que no estoy en con diciones de alquilar un coche y conducir en una zona extraña para mí. Los niños y yo estamos agotados, y además tengo tendencia a perderme en cualquier parte. Jason se parece a mí. Por eso mandé a Megan a buscarlo. La niña tiene un sentido de la orientación innato.

Mientras Lucy hablaba, la sonrisa de Javier se des vaneció, dando paso a una expresión de perplejidad.

—¿Cómo dice, señora?

Lucy rió.

—No me haga caso. Tiendo a parlotear cuando estoy cansada. ¿Dónde se han metido esos crios?

Volvió la cabeza en una y otra dirección, en busca de sus hijos.

—¿Los niños?

—Oh, cielos. ¿No habla inglés? Uh, ¿habla usted inglés?

El vocabulario de Javier era limitado, pero con su chapurreo del inglés, el español oxidado que ella había aprendido en el instituto y la mímica, con siguieron comunicarse lo suficiente como para que Javier fuera a buscar el equipaje mientras Lucy bus caba a los gemelos. Los encontró en la tienda de regalos, con las narices aplastadas contra el cristal de un escaparate. Jason estaba ensimismado con una colección de cuchillos de goma, y Megan contem plaba con melancolía un gatito blanco de peluche. Sintiéndose culpable por haberles separado de su habitación de recreo, repleta de juguetes, Lucy les permitió elegir una cosa a cada uno, y ella se compró un buen mapa de la zona y un par de novelas que parecían interesantes.

Pronto ellos y su enorme montón de equipaje estu vieron cargados en un Jeep Cherokee, avanzando por una calle de una sola dirección atestada de coches, rumbo al sur. Más allá de la ciudad, se veían estribaciones peladas, recordatorios de que aquel ver de valle había sido esculpido en el desierto. Recorriendo Rancho Mirage y Palm Desert, pasaron junto a mansiones de ensueño y lujosos complejos turísticos adornados con prados de hierba exube rante, flores de mil colores y las inevitables palmeras. Había oído hablar de la zona, por supuesto, pero nunca había visitado aquella parte de California.

Tío William le había prometido que, aparte de una pareja que se ocupaba del mantenimiento, los gemelos y ella podrían disponer de la casa de su amigo a su antojo durante todo el tiempo que qui sieran.

Inquieta ante la posibilidad de que Natsu la per siguiera, hizo el equipaje sin perder un segundo y Melissa los llevó a un hotel próximo al aeropuerto de Houston. Ni Melissa ni sus padres conocían su destino. De hecho, ni siquiera Lucy lo supo hasta que llegaron los billetes de avión a la habitación del hotel. Tío William se había ocupado de todo.

—¿Dónde está nuestra casa? —preguntó Jason des de el asiento trasero—. ¿Falta mucho?

—No lo sé, cielo —respondió Lucy.

Tío William sólo le dijo que la casa se hallaba en un lugar apartado, y para ser sinceros, la idea de vivir en medio del desierto no la emocionaba pre cisamente. Siendo una chica del este de Texas, pre fería árboles y lagos a cactus y arena. Chapurreando español, preguntó a Javier respecto a su destino cuan do se desvió de la carretera principal y tomó una comarcal serpenteante.

—Allá, allí —respondió Javier, señalándole el lugar—. Sobre Santa Rosa.

—¿Más allá de la montaña?

—Sí, más allá de la montaña.

La pendiente de la carretera se hacía más y más pronunciada, y las curvas cerradas cortaban el aliento. Lucy hojeó el mapa que había comprado, inten tando adivinar dónde se hallaban.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Jason—. ¡Fíjate! Estamos muy alto.

—¿Es aquí donde vive Heidi, mami? —preguntó Megan.

Lucy soltó una carcajada.

—No. Estamos en California. Heidi vive en Suiza, en los Alpes.

Mientras el Jeep remontaba las empinadas cuestas que llevaban a la cima de la montaña, Lucy com prendió la razón por la que en el mapa describían la ruta como «Carretera de Palmeras a Pinos». Los cactus y demás plantas desérticas dieron paso a pinos, enebros y otra vegetación verde, según cambiaban las condiciones del terreno.

Llevaban una media hora de ascenso, cuando alcanzaron la cumbre y comenzaron a descender. Lucy se quedó boquiabierta ante la hermosura del paisaje que podía verse abajo. Allí, a pocos minutos del desierto, resplandecía un valle exuberante, sal picado de verdes praderas y densos pinares. Pasaron junto a un lago de tamaño considerable, dejando atrás varias carreteras estrechas y sucias que cruzaban la principal.

Javier se desvió por una de éstas, que estaba rodea da de pinos. Al final se veía una casa grande cons truida con troncos de madera, a los que el tiempo había dorado. Una amplia veranda se extendía a lo largo de la parte frontal, toda llena de macetas de flores rojas. A un lado había una casita más pequeña, un granero y otros edificios accesorios, pegados uno con otro.

Tras una valla, un par de caballos bayos y una hermosa yegua blanca pastaban sobre la hierba mulli da.

—¡Oh, mami, mira! ¡Caballos! —gritó Jason.

—¡Caballos! —chilló Megan a su vez—. Oh, mami, ¿podremos montar en los caballos? Me gusta el rubio.

Javier soltó una carcajada, aparcando el Cherokee cerca de la entrada principal.

—Esos son demasiado grandes para vosotros, niños.

—No, no lo son —protestó Jason.

Megan dio la razón a su hermano, prometiendo que tendrían mucho cuidado.

—Lo siento, chicos —dijo Lucy—. Son animales muy buenos, pero demasiado grandes para vosotros.

El labio inferior de Megan sobresalió, y Jason comenzó a murmurar entre dientes.

—Mañana llegarán los ponis —dijo Javier mientras comenzaba a descargar el equipaje.

Los morros y murmullos cesaron de golpe.

—¿Ponis? —exclamaron los gemelos al unísono, rodeando a Javier.

—Si. Ponis. Caballos pequeños —explicó el hom bre, señalándose con la mano la altura de la cadera—. El patrón ha ordenado traer ponis y monturas para los niños.

—¡Guau! ¿Podremos montarlos? —preguntó Jason, bailando sobre un pie y sobre el otro.

Javier miró a Lucy, arqueando las cejas, aguardan do su respuesta.

Megan le tiró de la mano.

—Oh, mami, por favor, por favor, por favor. Sere mos muy, muy buenos, ¿verdad, Jason?

—Muy buenos. Ejempares.

Megan alzó la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Ejemplares. Quiere decir excepcionalmente bue nos.

Lucy estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Ejemplares? ¿Dónde habéis oído esa palabra?

—La usó el doctor Rob —explicó Megan—. Dijo que, si nuestra conducta era ejemplar mientras esta bais de luna de miel, podríamos tener un perro. Yo le dije que prefería un gato. Mami, ¿el doctor Rob y tú vais a ir alguna vez de luna de miel? Yo quiero un gato, lo quiero de verdad. Un gatito blanco, como éste. Pero que sea de verdad.

La niña alzó el gato de peluche que habían com prado en la tienda del aeropuerto.

—Yo prefiero un perro, pero ellos no pueden irse de luna de miel, tonta —canturreó Jason—. Ya no están comprometidos. ¿El doctor y tú ya no estáis comprometidos, verdad, mami?

Julie procuró mantener una expresión seria.

—Sí, supongo que así es.

Jason hizo una mueca a Megan.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. Además, no puedes tener un gato porque la abuela tiene alergia.

—También tiene alergia a los perros. ¿Y quién querría un perro pulgoso? Se hacen pipí en las alfom bras, me lo dijo Rosie.

—No si les enseñas a hacer el pipí fuera. Y los gatos también se hacen pipí.

—Pero sólo dentro de su cajita. Y son muy, muy limpios. Mami, ¿por qué no nos casamos con el doc tor Rob y nos vamos a vivir con él? Quiero un gatito, de verdad.

—Y yo quiero un perro. Uno grande. Tal vez un pastor alemán. Lo cuidaría muy bien. Le daría de comer y beber y le sacaría a hacer pis. Te lo prometo, mami.

Lucy acarició el pelo rubio y despeinado de Jason, y dio un suave apretón a la manita de Megan. Luego se sentó en las escaleras del porche, envolviendo entre los brazos a sus gemelos.

—Os comprendo, hijos, pero ya os he explicado que el doctor Rob y yo no vamos a casarnos. ¿Estáis muy tristes por eso?

Megan suspiró.

—No. Supongo que no. En todo caso, él no era un papá de verdad —dijo la niña, acurrucándose contra Lucy—. Creo que Jason y yo no le gustábamos. ¿Por eso no os marcháis de luna de miel?

—No, cielo. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros dos. Se trata de otras cosas... cosas de mayores. Y creo que al doctor Rob le gustabais mucho los dos, sólo que no tiene demasiada experiencia con niños.

—Me alegra que no nos casáramos con el doctor Rob —dijo Jason—, pero Melissa estaba muy triste por eso. Ayer, cuando el doctor se marchó, le vi besar la y besarla. En la boca. ¡Puaj! Luego ella se encerró en su habitación y lloró y lloró. La oí a través de la puerta. ¿Sabes quién me gustaría que fuera mi papi? ¡El Caballero Negro!

Julie frunció el ceño.

—¿El Caballero Negro?

—Sí. El Caballero Negro de la moto que te raptó en la boda. ¡Qué tío!

Megan alzó la vista al cielo.

—El Caballero Negro no puede ser nuestro papá, tonto.

Jason lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque tiene melena rosada y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo! Los de su clase no son nada más que basura, me lo dijo el abuelo. Es mezquino, cobarde y huele mal.

—¡Mentira!

—¡Verdad!

Sin saber cómo afrontar la discusión de los geme los sobre Natsu, Lucy sintió inmenso alivio al verse salvada del dilema por la aparición de una rolliza mejicana, que era tan extrovertida como tímido era Javier. Se presentó como Alma, la mujer de Javier, y entonces se llevó sobre su voluminoso pecho a los gemelos, antes de mandarles adentro de la casa para acomodarse.

A Lucy le encantó la casa de inmediato. El ves tíbulo daba a una habitación grande, decorada en el acogedor estilo del suroeste, con una inmensa chi menea. El lado opuesto del vestíbulo daba a un amplio comedor y una cocina. Un ala añadida per tenecía a el patrón, explicó el ama de llaves en un inglés que no superaba al de Javier.

Este subió las maletas a las habitaciones de invi tados, que daban a una salita. Al igual que abajo, la decoración era colorida, sencilla y confortable, a diferencia de la prístina formalidad de la casa de los Heartfilia. La habitación de Lucy tenía su propio baño, y los gemelos tenían habitaciones separadas por otro. La vista era hermosa desde todas las habi taciones, bien de pinares, praderas o montañas leja nas, bien de la piscina y los jardines floridos que rodeaban la casa.

Alma, con la que los crios se encariñaron a pri mera vista, llevó a la pareja a sus respectivos cuartos para deshacer el equipaje, prometiendo que les daría leche y galletas cuando hubieran acabado.

Lucy salió a la terraza de su habitación y se apoyó sobre la barandilla, absorbiendo la esencia del lugar. El azul del cielo era increíble, el verde de la hierba no se quedaba atrás. Aspiró profundamente, sabo reando el fresco aroma de los pinos. Cuando espiró, notó que se aliviaba la rigidez que entumecía su cue llo y hombros. No se había percatado hasta entonces de lo tensa que estaba.

Una vez más aspiró y soltó el aire. Aquella tensión no se debía sólo a lo acontecido durante los dos últimos días, descubrió. Ni tampoco a la boda fallida. Aquellos nudos llevaban allí mucho, mucho tiempo.

Necesitaba algo así desesperadamente. Tío William había sido un brujo, encontrando un lugar tan perfecto y tranquilo.

Lucy metió a la yegua blanca en el prado y sonrió al ver a los gemelos cepillando a los ponis, después de montar. Hacía años que no montaba a caballo, como le recordaron sus músculos quejumbrosos durante los dos primeros días. Pero, una vez desen tumecido el cuerpo, le encantó cabalgar de nuevo, y los niños se aficionaron a montar como dos patitos al agua. Aquella semana había supuesto un cambio sin lugar a dudas para los gemelos. Aunque siempre los había visto felices y bien adaptados, Lucy no recor daba haberlos visto nunca reírse tanto. Y no paraban desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo, explorando, montando en los ponis, nadando, ayudando a Alma a hacer bizcochos, o asediando a Javier con interro gatorios interminables. Incluso estaban aprendiendo un poquito de español.

—Me voy a casa a ducharme y leer un rato —les dijo Lucy—. ¿Habéis acabado con Rusty y Daisy?

—Todo en orden —respondió Megan, conducien do a su caballito moteado hacia el establo.

—Yo también —dijo Jason, haciendo otro tanto con Rusty—. Quiero ir a nadar.

El niño salió disparado hacia la casa, pero Lucy lo atrapó por la cintura de los vaqueros.

—¡Eh, no tan deprisa, amigo! No puedes nadar hasta después. Recuerda nuestras reglas. Debe haber un adulto con vosotros.

—Pero Javier...

—Javier está en la ciudad, y Alma no sabe nadar, ¿te acuerdas?

—Oh, sí —dijo con mala cara, dando una patada a una piedra con la puntera de la bota—. Jolín.

—Alma dijo que podíamos ayudarle a hacer un pastel de chocolate y lamer la cacerola luego —le recordó Megan.

—¡Genial!

Los gemelos salieron disparados como dos cohe tes.

Lucy se encaminó hacia la casa con más calma. Cuando se aproximó, observó el ala vacía de la planta baja, y se preguntó una vez más quién sería el pro pietario de la casa de la que había llegado a ena morarse. La curiosidad la impulsó a explorar aquella zona en el tercer día de su estancia, pero la puerta que daba a la suite del dueño estaba cerrada con llave. Aunque le diera vergüenza reconocerlo, había intentado incluso fisgonear por las ventanas. Pero las cortinas estaban echadas y no pudo ver nada de nada.

Por lo general, no habría mostrado tanta curio sidad pero algunas veces, después de que Javier y Alma se hubieran retirado a su casita y los gemelos durmieran arriba, se sentaba sola en el sillón de cuero del salón. De alguna manera, sabía que era el sillón del dueño. Una esencia masculina parecía emanar del cuero y empapar el aire a su alrededor.

Se hacía un ovillo en las profundidades del mulli do sillón y fantaseaba sobre el hombre que había construido aquella casa y seleccionado los muebles, los cuadros, los libros de las estanterías. Allí todo hablaba de fuerza, no en el sentido de músculos y violencia, sino en el sentido de una firmeza constante con la que siempre podías contar. El poder atem perado por la gentileza...

Al cruzar el salón, Lucy se detuvo junto al sillón y deslizó los dedos sobre la flexible piel. ¿Cómo sería él?, se preguntó. No podía sonsacar nada respecto a su patrón a Alma ni a Javier. De hecho, la poca comprensión de inglés de la pareja parecía disminuir aún más cuando les preguntaba. Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de su anfitrión. Se había enterado de que era un hombre soltero, relacionado con la industria del cine. ¿Sería una famosa estrella que guardaba su intimidad a cal y canto?

Imposible. ¿Cómo iba a conocer tío William a una estrella de cine?

Por otro lado, tío William ciertamente se movía mucho. Conocía a una sorprendente variedad de per sonajes a lo largo y ancho de todo el país.

Quienquiera que fuese, su indudable personali dad parecía infusa hasta en las mismísimas paredes, y aquella presencia provocaba sensaciones en las pro fundidades de Lucy. A veces sentía el impulso casi irresistible de buscar la llave de su habitación y arro jarse en su cama. Se imaginaba revolcándose sin parar en medio de una maraña de sábanas, sintiendo en el cuello su aliento caliente...

—Déjalo ya —murmuró en voz alta. Entonces se rió de sí misma. Le costaba creer que tuviera unas fantasías tan crudas. Hacer el amor con Natsu Dragneel había sido una equivocación en más sentidos de lo que sospechaba. Desde entonces, tenía la libido recalcitrante, y allí estaba ella, sintién dose excitada y todo por un simple ensueño.

Probablemente, su anfitrión la doblaría en años y sería un extravagante;

Arriba, Lucy se quitó la ropa de montar y se metió en la ducha. No le hacía falta ningún hombre que le complicara su vida. ¡Ninguno! ¡Ni un hombre de fantasía producto de su imaginación, ni Rob Newly, y ciertamente nunca Natsu Dragneel, malditos fueran sus ojos jade!

Ya era hora de que aprendiera a cuidar de sí mis ma y de sus hijos sin depender de nadie más. En invierno los gemelos irían por primera vez a la guar dería. Podía buscar trabajo antes de que llegara esa época, dando clases en cualquier parte excepto en Travis Creek, y lejos de sus padres. Y compraría una casita, tal vez hasta podría adquirir algún terreno donde los niños pudieran tener un par de ponis. Con el dinero de la herencia de su abuela y el salario, podría salir adelante.

Sí, pensó mientras alcanzaba una toalla, eso sería exactamente lo que haría.

Los gritos y risas de los niños despertaron a Lucy. Sobresaltada aguzó el oído y oyó más risas y gritos. Y el chapoteo del agua. ¿El chapoteo del agua?

Se incorporó bruscamente y la novela que tenía sobre el regazo cayó al suelo. ¿Estaban los niños en la piscina? ¿Habría vuelto Javier a casa? ¿Tanto tiem po se había pasado dormitando? Miró el reloj. Javier no debía volver hasta mucho más tarde.

¡Si esos crios se habían atrevido a bañarse en la piscina sin la tutela de un adulto, se habían buscado una buena!

Saltó de la silla, cruzó la habitación a paso ligero y abrió las puertas que daban a la terraza.

—¡Megan! ¡Jason!

Megan no paraba de reír y aullar cuando salió volando del agua, sobre los hombros de un hombre moreno, que bramaba como un oso pardo cuando surgió de las profundidades. Con la niña agarrada al cuello y a la melena mojada, el hombre se volvió.

—¡Hola, mami! —gritó Megan, sonriendo y agitan do los brazos con energía—. Mira quién está aquí.

—¡El Caballero Negro! —gritó Jason.

—¡Natsu Dragneel! En el nombre de todos los cielos, ¿qué haces aquí?

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió a través del rostro de Natsu cuando miró a Lucy.

—Sólo jugar a gnomos y trolls.


End file.
